Nightmares
by Voldivoice
Summary: Every lonely girl wants a guardian angel, For Christine this becomes far too literal for her taste. A story of fallen angels, ancient prophecies and heavenly wars, can Christine a lowly orphan survive the coming storm. EC, rating for later chapters Mod da
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch not a sausage. But, if I did own Erik he would so be my husband! English marital age be damned! I've stolen a lot from Buffy and a really cool series called HEX which is English so yay! Hope no one thinks I'm copying Electra1 cos you rock girl. So check out my page and see a load of really cool stories k?**

**Author note: it's my first fan fiction don't hurt me! Constructive criticism please! I don't want to be burned alive! If no one reviews I'll take it that you don't want me to continue this is MODERN DAY with aloud of other stuff in the mix for fun will be EC sorry fop lovers.**

**Love Lady Extremely English Voldemort.**

To the average eye nothing strange or unseemly at all was happening in the lamppost lit streets of London: a few stragglers making their way home from a Friday night out, people sleeping snug in their beds looking forward to the Saturday morning lie in, Pretty average, nothing really strange happening just people relaxing off work.

Unfortunately for one 16-year-old girl in St Christopher's Orphanage something strange was about to happen. Asleep in her bed in the orphanage Christine Daaé was having a nightmare. Tossing and turning from the images flashing through her mind she would find little rest that night. Strange horrifying images of battles fought against faceless opponents, all too familiar yet terrifying in the same instant holding her in a suffocating hold of sleep from which she could not escape.

_Finally the flashing images slowed down to focus on a strange sound, like a music box, Christine was in a long corridor lit sparsely by lit torches she heard the music before her and glimpsed a dark figure turning the corner. Jogging to keep up with him she followed the mysterious music until suddenly she was in pitch-black darkness, she could not see anything not even the end of her nose. She heard a rustle behind her like that of a jacket or a cloak and turned round alarmed but of course could see nothing. A glinting shimmering rectangular shape she consciously walked towards it and it was revealed to be a mirror. Christine examined herself in the mirror seeing what she always saw: long brown curly hair to around her elbows; pale skin and dark brown doe eyes. She was wearing a long old style nightgown and wondered how she got it growing up most of her life as an orphan she'd never had anything that elegant. Quick as lightening a shadowed figure grabbed her and held her fast and a melodious voice whispered into her right ear:_

"_We will see………my beloved Christine…If you will be more fortunate than the others…" _

_Then the music started to become discordant like a record played to many times, she felt herself falling: the last thing she remembered seeing was a pale face and a white half mask then all faded as she was returned to the world of day._

Christine Daaé woke with a start covered in cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably, she turned to her digital clock on the nightstand and saw the red letters spell out 5:25. With a jolt Christine realised that she had turned 16 exactly 2 minutes ago. It was exactly at this moment June 9th 1989 that she had been born. Her mother had also died at this exact time in the act of giving birth to her. Christine signed and put her head in her hands she had to get more rest she had 2 exams today French in the morning and then History in the afternoon. She was slap bang in the middle of her GCSE exams which would determine whether she would get into 6th form or not.

Christine could not help but let her mind wander to her father, when she was young before he died he always made a big fuss over her birthday; though they had very little money he always made an effort. Now she had no father to make a fuss, she doubted anyone apart from her would even remember. She gave a sigh and slumped back on the pillows but had collided with something she raised again and turned on her bedside lamp. It was a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem all the thorns had been painstakingly removed attached was a card with elegant handwriting on it. Upon the parchment was one word:

"_Soon."_


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I am insignificant in this universe I don't own Erik my life is over. **

Authors note: thank you so much to Jinxed4ever for my 1 and only review you gave me the inspiration to go on lol. So this chapter is dedicated to you!. If this comes out messed up I'll try and fix it I've never used the add chapter part before so good luck me!

Chapter 2 

Over the following weeks Christine tried to forget the disturbing dream putting it down to a large amount of exam stress. She could not help but get a sense of forboding at the strange melodious voice. Now that she thought about it she was almost certain that she had heard that voice before, yet she could not completely place it.

Her exams had finished 4 days ago leaving an entire summer to wallow in her own self pity at the orphanage. She didn't really have any friends at school and didn't even really make a great effort to. They scorned her for being different; for not having parents, even the teachers looked on her with scorn referring to her and "the orphan".

She didn't really care though she'd given up the notion of a safe world when she had lost her father, she could sometimes still hear her father dying in that hospital bed.

"Christine,my child come here" 

_a seven year old Christine walked over to her fathers bed and sat on the edge of it. _

"_Christine …remember I told you about that angel of music? The one little Lotte used to hear?"_

"_Yes daddy" replied a rather bewildered Christine_

"_Well when I am in heaven my little seraph I will send the angel to you.." _

"_Daddy don't talk like that" said a naïve Christine "Your going to get better..and..and then it'll be like it used to be just you, me and the violin." _

_Gustav Daaé took his daughters hadn and said with urgency:_

"_No listen to me child those fairy tale's I told you are true there really WAS al little girl called Lotte…… well Charlotte Dega; your great great grandmother on your mothers side. She really was visited by an angel, and he gave her a gift..a gift that was passed down for generations from her daughter to her daughter all the way down the line to you my child."_

"_What gift? I don't understand daddy! It was only a fairy tale you told me to get me to go to sleep!" exclaimed Christine._

"_Christine I………..**I..**" gasped her father_

_Suddenly monitors started beeping and doctors came running into the room. They started working on Gustav Daaé, while his hysterical 7 year old daughter was taken from the room screaming for her father. She was taken to the relatives room and left her there,they told her to stay there and they would come back for her later to give her news about her father. Christine just went into a corner on a chair pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed into her knees. She hadn't noticed anyone else in the room until she felt someone sit beside her and put their arm around her she didn't lift her head. _

"_Why do you cry child?" said and deep melodious voice._

_Christine didn't and just kept sobbing._

"_Why not tell me what is wrong?" he crooned softly rubbing her back._

"_I…..I'm n…not su….supposed to t…talk to s…tr…strangers" she replied between sobs._

"_Excellent advice" he said "How about I introduce myself then and you do so in turn? Hmmm?"_

_Christine nodded into her chest._

"_alright then" he said softly "I am…Erik the hospital my bosses sent me here to take care of you while they are busy" he spoke_

"_I….I'm Christine"_

"_There now we aren't strangers are we? So will you tell me what troubles you so?"_

"_My…my daddy's sick and ….he says that…..he's going to go to heaven and…..leave me all alone." She said which was followed by anther fit of hysterical sobs._

"_he did, did he?" he replied in would be sympathetic tones (although a seven year old being naïve could not sense that) "what else did he tell you?"_

"_That…That he wou…would s..end me an …an angel.." she said uncertain whether she should have told him this._

"_Well if your father said that an angel will be sent to you then I believe that one will" he said with confidence "and you know what?"_

"_What?" answered the distressed seven year old_

"_I bet that he'll send you the best angel there is."_

_Christine looked up then to see only a black torso as he was holding her "really?."_

_She asked uncertainly_

"_Really" he answered giving assurance "maybe when you least expect it."_

_Just then the door opened and Christine got up off of the chair to see a kindly looking nurse she came up to Christine and knelt down in front of her making Christine sit back down of the chair in the process._

"_Hello honey I'm Nurse Giry" she said _

"_sweety, ….i'm afraid I have some…some bad news….your daddy he's gone to sleep now and he…won't be waking up again." She said with sorrow in her voice._

"_you mean that daddy's gone to heaven?" asked Christine_

"_that's right" said the nurse._

"_oh…..will he ever wake up?"_

"_No sweety, he won't do you understand?" she asked with a sigh_

"_I understand daddy told me this would happen."_

"_Good girl now I'm going to introduce you to some nice people who are going to take you to see your daddy then take you to a nice lady who is going to look after you now." She said putting an assuring hand on the child's shoulder._

"_What were you doing all alone in here anyway…social services will have to answer for that" she said exasperatedly_

"_But I'm not alone!" Christine insisted "Erik is here!" and she turned round to see an empty space where Erik had been sitting._

"_Sweetheart there's no one there you were here alone no one else was in here." Said the nurse._

_Christine noticed something on the chair and went over to it on the chair was a blood red rose the stem tied with a black ribbon._

Christine was snapped out of her revery by a persistant knocking on the door.

"Chrissy!" came a distinctly juvenile voice she recongnised to be that of Lucy a 5

year old at the orphanage "Chrissy Mrs Williams wants everyone to dress in their least scruffy clothes cos the benifactor or summit is comin and they wan' us to look respectable!" shouted the 5 year old through the locked door.

"All right Lucy lu I'mm be out in a minute." She shouted back

"K then Chrissy!" and she heard little fudding footsteps running down the stairs.

Christine continued to sit there and came to the conclusion that the voice in the dream and at the hospital were one and the same. She figured that she had just remembered it and the dream was just that a dream, and what her father had said about the angel and her great great grandmother was just a story.

After getting dressed in her usual attire (black jeans black dock-martins and a black t'shirt) she looked herself over in the mirror and read the red writing on the t-shirt.

"I'm wearing black until they come up with something darker"and went down stairs. 

The only people that Christine had a real rapour with was the children of the orphanage. Most of them had been abandoned or parents were dead and they had adopted her as their older sister. She had been there as long as anyone could remember and was the oldest resident. She didn't have to leave until she was 18 so she would be there for a while. Christine had watched all the younger children get adopted older the years; the babies and toddlers, and at first she had felt bitter about it, after all no one wanted a emotionally traumatised 7 year old girl who still had nightmares about her father. They wanted the cute ones and the older she got the less likely she was to be adopted. After a while she just got used to it, she didn't really want to be adopted anyway it would feel like she was betraying her father to love someone lese as a parent. She had just accepted that she would never have a real parent, the closest thing that she had come to was Mrs Williams the runner of the orphanage she had looked after her since the first day she came to the orphanage. When she had first arrived Mrs Williams had been stern but after a while she softened to her. Mrs Williams had a daughter called Meg who lived here too but Christine never really talked to her, Christine was a goth and Meg looked like Barbie it just didn't mix.

The child psychiatrist that had evaluated her on her birthday a couple of months ago said that Christine was still "emotionally unavailable" and that it would be better if she stayed on until she was 18. Christine had answered back saying if she was emotionally unavailable then he (the psychiatrist) must be made of stone. This confused the psychiatrist as he told Christine that he had not said it aloud. Christine hastily said she had glanced at his notes. Strange things like that had been happening ever since she had, had the dream. She had put it off as hormones and not told anybody, she didn't want them to think that she had started to go insane.

Christine stopped her mind wandering and went down stairs, the house had been cleaned and was spick and span, the 15 other children had been locked in the back garden to prevent them from making a complete mess. Christine heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, before her stood a man looking to be in his late forties with dirty blond hair and a slightly darker murstach he had a good looking face. Beside him was a boy that looked her age he was well built and hansome looking with blond hair. The handsome part never really registered with her as she had always had this dislike of blond men since the time when she was 6 when the little boy she had played with for the summer at the beach had left her, silly she knew but she always had that feeling.

"hello young lady" the eldest said I am Daniel De Changy and this is my son Raoul I have an appointment with Mrs Williams I am a patron of this establishement" he said.

"oh yes they told me you would be coming, do you know where her office is?" Christine asked while letting them in.

"of course my dear, Raoul why don't you go with….."

"Christine" she supplied

"Yes Christine while I talk business"

"Fine dad." He muttered

Mr De Changy walked away. Christine turned to him and said "come on I'll take you to meet the kids." And they walked into the garden.

The children were going nuts until they saw Christine and all ran up at once.

"Chrissy whos this?" asked john

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Susie

"Ewww" said Emma

they all said in a cluster. "alright stop" she said and they all fell into silence.

"First question this is Raoul De Changy hes the patrons son John, Second hes not my boyfrind I only met him 3 minutes ago and lastly Emma grow up your 15."

All the children fell into silence.

Raoul was looking amazed and dazedly at her "how did you do that"

"I've lived here most of my life you pick up some stuff" she turned to the kids "alright you lot go and play I'd like to talk to Raoul for a minute"

She led Raoul over to a bench and they sat down. Raoul was staring at her strangely she looked at him and said

"What you never seen a goth before?" teasingly

"Yes..well no but its just your familiar…have we met before?" he asked still looking.

"I doubt it" Christine replied certainly

"Whats your last name?" he asked imploringly #

"Daaé" she answered

"…Christine Daaé……….OH!" he said slapping his hand to his head.

"what?" she asked a little worried for his sanity.

"Christine Daaé where is your scarf? I spent a lot of trouble getting that out of the water for you!" he exclaimed

Christine looked at him strangely and then it clicked. He was the little blond boy from the seaside.

"Oh my God! Raoul the little boy I used to play with at the sea!"

"Your dad used to tell us that story about the Angel and Lotte and how he taught her to use her gifts." Then Raoul paused "Christine why are you in an Orphanage?"

She looked down and said quietly "My dad he…..he died when I was seven Cancer." She said resolutely.

"ahh gosh Christine I'm ..i'm sorry" he said putting a hand on her back.

"It's not your fault" while her eyes were closed suddenly she had this flashing image of a ball connecting with Raouls head . She quickly pushed him onto the ground with her somehow knowing it was the right thing to do. She then saw a Cricket ball come flying and hitting the piece of fence behind where Raoul's head had been.

"Gosh" he said getting out from underneath Christine "If that had hit my head I would have been knocked out! How did you know it was coming?" he asked curiously.

Christine thought fast and said "I heard it" hoping that was enough to cover it up.

"Wow you must have great hearing!" he said getting up dusting himself off and giving Christine a hand up.

"um.. yeah" she said hastily "I think your dad is almost finished what was he going to talk to Mrs Williams about anyway?" she questioned curiously trying to get off the subject.

"something about giving the orphanage more money" he said sounding bored

"oh alright"

Mr De Changy's voice called "Raoul we are leaving" from inside

"I've got to go I promise I'll come back soon" he said hugging her. Then he ran back into the house.

Christine stood there feeling awkward the last person to hug her had been the man or whatever he was at the hospital all those years ago she wouldn't let anyone near her after that. It felt…..nice she wasn't sure what she felt.

Christine spent the rest of the day stopping the kids tearing the house apart.

Late that night while Christine was asleep a dark solitary figure entered the room and looked as if he was gliding over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her face with an unreadable expression on his face. He carefully traced the out line of her cheak barely touching the surface and started stroking her hair. She made no response so he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He spent the rest of the night watching her sleep from a chair at her desk idly stroking her curls or brushing her cheek when the sun rose the man was revealed to be wearing black trousers and dress shirt and a long leather coat the right side of his face was covered with a white mask. The man bent down and kissed her lips lightly but reverently then and whispered into her ear

"I will see you soon my beloved Christine….It has already started soon you will need me ….soon you will be mine …forever" standing with a satisfied smirk he left the bed and disappeared into the shadows. When Christine awoke the next day she would find no trace of him except a red rose on her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I have an evil dastardly plot to kidnap Erik….oops said too much!**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to the 4 people who put me on alerts and 2 people who reviewed I know It may not seem much but to me it means everything (weepy Oscar moment) and to the person who put me on their favourites.**

**Acknowledgments:**

**Jinxed4ever: Thank you for reviewing twice and I know my spelling sucks I'll try to be better I swear! On my honour!**

**Twinkle22: I am very glad that you are intrigued so am I! I have a pretty good idea of were I am heading with this so more chapters to come!.**

Chapter 3

Ever since thatChristine had been questioning her sanity. How on earth had she seen that ball coming with her eyes closed? It didn't help that Raoul insisted on coming almost everyday to help her look after the younger kids. Unfortunately he was more of a hindrance than help. She could tell that he had never done anything like this before because if often ended with her helping to bail him out, Raoul teased Christine saying that she could read the minds of the children and understand what was wrong. Christine was starting to wonder if that was actually a correct assumption.

It was getting to the end of July and Christine was becoming rather anxious. Many strange things had been happening and she couldn't talk to anyone about it without them sending her back to the therapist or worse an asylum. She was starting to believe that is were she belonged. She had started hearing voices; not just any voices but those of the people around her; what they were thinking, how they felt everything.

Christine knew that this Erik had something to do with these happenings nothing like this had happened before her birthday. For Christine now knew whom Erik was, the man who had comforted her in the waiting room and the one from her dreams. Erik was the angel, a strange angel at that, dressed all in black with a masked face from what she could tell from her dream. Oh but that voice, that voice made her tremble with fear and delight though she had but heard it a few times. The night after she met Raoul when she found the Rose she had started staying up later to find out who her mysterious visitor was, that had compounded her headaches. She had done that for several weeks until she was finally graced with his presence. She had just given up and was about to go to sleep for the third week in a row when she felt a presence in the room. She heard the swish of a jacket and the creak of the bed as he sat by her side. She kept her eyes shut and her breathing even as she felt him lovingly stroking a few curls from her face and his fingertips gliding over her lips at the same time. She was both terrified and exhilarated at the same time. Then she felt his lips touch her for-head and a rose being placed in her hand and he swept away. The next day she was not sure whether it had been a dream.

Then the visions got worse and she had no time to ponder her angel's motives. At first it had been little things like knowing if something was going to smash or when someone was going to knock on the door. Christine just put that up to intuition, but on one summers day she could no longer deny to herself what was happening. Mrs Williams had gone out for the day with Meg leaving Christine in charge with Raoul. Which basically meant that Christine would tell everyone what to do and Raoul would just smile and nod. Christine was making lunch for everyone when suddenly she felt very faint and fell to the floor to Raoul's surprise. Christine saw an image of Lucy the 5-year-old running into the road at the front of the house and being hit by a car. Ignoring Raouls words of concern she ran to the front of the house there was Lucy playing with a ball, the ball escaped her and she began to follow it into the bust road. Christine ran forward and grabbed Lucy as she ran in front of a car and pushed her towards Raoul who was at the gate. Christine was hit by the car and tumbled off the wind screen; the last thing she remembered was Raoul running to her and holding her and yelling for someone to call an ambulance

Christine had a strange dream, she was lying in the hospital bed it was night and very quiet, she looked to the chair beside her and sitting in it was none other than her father Gustav Daaé.

"_Daddy?" she asked in a choked whisper._

"_Yes child" he replied and came closer and held her hand. He was not as he had been while he was ill he was whole and looked just as she remembered. She felt as if she was going to burst into tears._

"_Daddy why am I here? Am I dead?" she queried unsure that she wanted the answer._

"_You are not dead my little Seraph you are only sleeping, soon you will wake up and join the real world," he said calmly with a hint of sadness._

"_But I want to stay here with you daddy!" she exclaimed, "I don't know what's happening to me daddy I'm scared!"_

_Gustav ran his hand over his daughters cheek drying her tears " My little girl…all grown up I wish I could be there for you…" he sighed "Your gift…it has started"_

"_What's started" she said rather panicky _

"_Your mothers family was…blessed all the women of that line since your great-great grandmother Lotte have had these…powers, it is said they were gifts from an angel who now watches over our family, you know him and he will come to you again (sigh) in what ever way he decides to present himself. He will guide and guard you as I cannot, trust him."_

"_I still don't understand," she said quietly_

"_All will be revealed when he calls," said Gustav fading away from her_

"_Daddy!" she cried while resurfacing to the land of the living._

Christine awoke to shining light and a hospital ward. She felt sore all over and had a distinct pain in her side, she felt dizzy and there was a tender spot on her temple. The room was just like it was from the dream except the chair beside her was vacant. She was connected to an IV and there was a monitor beeping away beside her.

A nurse came by and noticed she was awake and smiled "Good afternoon Christine, you gave us quite a scare!" She said cheerfully. "I've just got to ask you a few quick questions to make sure everything's alright, she then proceeded to ask Christine: what her name, was how old she was, when was her birthday, what year it was and who was prime minister to make sure her brain was in order.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Christine now fully alert.

"Oh about 4 days dear, a young man, blond boy came here everyday and spent almost every minute by your side, I just had to send him to get something to eat poor dear."

"You mean Raoul? What about Lucy the little girl is she all right?" Christine asked hurriedly.

"Oh the little girl is fine she just had a bit of a shock, it was a very brave thing you did everyone on the ward staff thinks so," the nurse said kindly.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude what's your name?" inquired Christine.

"Oh I'm Nurse Giry dear, oh look at me blathering on! Let me just check you over sweetie." She said jovially proceeding to check the monitors and Christine's eye responses with a little light.

Christine remained silent throughout trying to get over the shock, it couldn't be a coincidence she looked the same but older, this was the nurse who had told her when her father died. After Nurse Giry was finished checking her over Christine spoke up.

"How long have you been working here?" Christine asked

"Oh about 12 years dear, bit strange for a nurse to be in one hospital for so long I just move from ward to ward where I'm needed" she said cheerfully.

"It's just that" Christine said hesitantly "you're the nurse who told me that… that my father had died … Gustav Daaé?" Christine asked hoping she would remember.

"Daaé…" Giry mused "Oh yes I remember about 9 years ago very sad that was very sad I was working on the Cancer ward then, he never complained once always made me laugh…" she trailed off "I remember you sweetheart broke my heart to tell you, you were so young. Going on about your imaginary friend called….Erik was it? Being there with you!" Said the nurse remembering the pretty seven year-old who was now nearly a woman before her.

"Err…. Yes that's right imaginary friend.." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Can I go now then? No offence but I want to get out of here!"

"Right dear I'll go get the doctor to look you over standard procedure you see" and Nurse Giry walked away.

After the Doctor checked her over he said that they would keep her in for observation as they wanted to do a CAT scan to check for any lasting damage from the blow to the head. Raoul came back into the ward looking rather worn with big bags under his eyes seeing her awake he perked up immensely and he ran over to her bedside looking relieved without words.

"Oh Christine thank God you are awake! I have been so worried about you! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, the nurse said you were here all the time … you didn't have to do that you know!" said Christine rather sheepishly which made her disgusted with herself.

"Oh I couldn't leave you alone like that anyway who else was there! I mean Mrs Williams only came twice because she was busy."

Christine looked down and sighed.

"Oh Christine I didn't mean it like that! I mean there are loads of people that care about you! Especially me!" he said hurriedly

"Don't worry Raoul I wasn't offended or anything!" she said quickly trying to appease him "I just miss my father is all" she said quietly.

"Oh Christine" he murmured taking her hand as tears pricked her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said rather coldly. She had refused to cry ever since her father had died she thought it was a sign of weakness and she had to be strong. They spent the next hour reminiscing over old times.

A nurse came round saying visiting time was over.

"I have to go now" Raoul says "I'll come back tomorrow Mrs Williams gave me a bag of your clothes its inside the cabinet next to you."

Christine raised an eyebrow "What's in it?" she asked

Raoul raised his hands in surrender "Don't ask me I didn't look in it I swear!" he exclaimed.

That finally made Christine smile even if it was a bit forced one.

When Raoul had left Christine lay back down and looked over at the ward clock it was 7:00. She decided to get changed into something more substantial than a hospital gown so she pulled the screen and got changed into a black tank top and black pyjama bottoms. Then she took her toiletry bag and carefully made her way to the toilets trying not to aggravate bruised ribs. When she had freshened up and returned to her bed, she noticed a bouquet of blood red roses with a card she sat carefully on the bed and looked at the card it read one word in the same flowing calligraphy as before which made her heart beat faster.

"_Tonight"._

**Authors note: I thought I'd be evil and leave it as a cliffy. Please no flames I want to live! Sorry not much Erik this chapter but next chapter is EC goodness. Please review it really makes my day truly! I know 76 people have read it but only 2 reviewed which either means I really suck or you lot are lazy lol. I'm more likely to believe that I suck. So if you really do like it and want me to continue please review because otherwise I will shrivel and die I mean 2 words would do! Either "you suck" or "keep going" I need direction! I will answer reviews at the top of the chapter. All people who review get…chocolate cake with a phantom mask on top made of icing! **

Lady Extremely English Voldemort 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I may not own Erik or anything else but I have kidnapped him and he is now mine! (I wish)**

**Authors note: Because I was in hysterical joy because of the reviews I decided to write another chapter! I spoil you people, thank you to Jinxed4Ever, Twinkle22 and ChristinelovesPhantom, vixen519 and WildPixieChild for the reviews I would also like to thank Jinxed4Ever and Young Grasshopper for putting me on their favourites list, Jinxed4Ever, Twinkle22, gerbear, vixen519 and AngelDeLaNuit8189 for putting me on alerts and the 141 people who have read the story you lot make me want to cry! Oh and if I hadn't said it before Christine is Emmy Rossum Christine and Erik is Gerard Butler (drools).**

Reviews

**Jinxed4Ever**: Hands over Erik cake thanks for keeping reviewing it means a lot! And your right Erik does bring a yay factor lol.

**Twinkle22**: Hands over Erik cake yes I was evil wasn't I? I hadn't had any chocolate today and Erik was struggling against his restraints. I mean you'd think he'd be happy to be my future husband and love slave but oh well fear can turn to love. You are still intrigued good because if you weren't id be a really bad author (I am anyway lol)

**ChristinelovesPhantom**: Sorry you can't have Erik he's mine for the above mentioned purpose hehehehehehe. Heres your cake though hands over and you also get a phantom pen that when you tip it upside down Erik's mask comes off! Good enough? About the clothes I would have liked to do that too but realistically Christine grew up in an orphanage on welfare she wouldn't have been able to afford that stuff **but** seeing as you reviewed twice I may in the future sneak a few in, the night gown from the beginning dream was just a taster.

**Vixen519**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter hands over Erik cake and I hope you think I've updated soon enough what can I say I have the writing bug!.

**WildPixieChild**: I love the name thanks for the review hope you like the new chapter!

Chapter 4 

Christine lay feigning sleep as the ward nurses came on their rounds, then when she was satisfied that the other patients were asleep she went back to the office. Christine then opened her eyes and checked the ward clock. 11:59 it would be any minute now, She didn't know why she was so anxious it's not like she hadn't met him before and he had been so kind to her then, but now…she wasn't sure that his intentions were as honourable despite what her father had said. The only other people in the ward were a senile old man who was drooling in his sleep and a man with a concussion that hadn't woken up since he came in. There would be no one to disturb…what ever they were going to do.

Her bed was at the far end of the ward it was very stuffy in the room so she got out of bed and walked gingerly past the lines of beds minding her bruised ribs and opened one of the windows, when she turned around she was startled to be staring into a handsome white face a mere inch from her own, well, handsome from what she could see it was dark and he had most of his face in a mask. He was tall about 6 foot 3 which was a lot higher that her 5 foot 8. She looked at him transfixed as he said in his melodious voice:

"You should not be out of bed…you will do yourself more damage"

He then stroked a long white finger along her cheek with a concerned look on his face. She started to feel dizzy again and slightly wobbled, before she could protest he put a hand around her back and carefully lifted her into his arms knocking her legs out from under her making her give an involuntary yelp. He smirked then he carried her back over to her bed and sitting her down on it made her lay back with a gentle yet forceful hand and pulled the thin blanket over her. Christine just lay there looking stunned at what he had done and in confusion as to why he was there.

The masked man; Erik, pulled up a chair and sat looking her over contemplatively. They remained in silence until he spoke:

"Well Christine you have grown up! Last I spoke to you, you were seven years old and in rather a fragile state and now look at you a beautiful young woman." He stated calmly in his sultry manner.

"W…won't the nurses hear you?" she replied rather shyly blushing at his compliment.

"Oh they won't hear a thing it's just you and me and I thought it was high time we had another little talk my Christine".

"Who are you?" Christine said in an imploring whisper slightly shaking her head.

"You know who I am," he said dismissively.

"No I don't! All I know is that your name is Erik if that's even true and your supposed to be some sort of angel" she said frustrated.

She tried to raise put he used his arm to gently keep her lying down.

"You don't look like an angel," she stated confusedly.

"I'm the only angel with any fashion sense." He gave as a sarcastic explanation.

"What about your mask? Why do you wear it!" she said trying to reach for it he held her arms down and sat on the side of the bed keeping her down.

"My mask is my own business my little _mortal_ and you would do better not to question the doings of angels!" As he got slightly mad black-feathered wings sprouted out of his leather coated back showing a wingspan of about 20 feet.

By now Christine was terrified, he really was an angel! Those black wings terrified her, as did the way he had just spoken to her.

"Why are you here! Why are these things happening to me! Why are you trying to frighten me! I don't understand anything anymore!" She said with pleading eyes an prickling tears. She didn't understand it! Why could she break down in front of this winged stranger she never cried ever! It was a show of weakness she had to be strong because no one else would be for her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhhhhhhh" he said comfortingly stroking with his thumb the hand he had pinned to the bed while retracting his wings. 'It would do better if I did not frighten her' he thought.

"I will answer your questions but in return you have to stay calm not interrupt and listen carefully alright?" he said as if he was talking to a small child. Christine didn't care though, she felt like a small child; a child lost in the woods with a big bad wolf about and she was beginning to believe he was the predator. She nodded in a subdued manner and looked down.

"Good girl, now you know who I am I am your angel, I am here because you _need_ me. You are in dire need of guidance child, I made… a deal with your ancestor Charlotte and I intend to keep up my end I always keep my promises as she will one day keep up hers.

"What deal?" Christine said hurriedly getting worried.

"What did I say?" he said patiently and with a hint of amusement. Christine hurriedly looked down apologetically.

"Now Charlotte made a deal with me, my end… was to _guide_ and watch over those whom I had… _gifted_, for you _have_ been gifted Christine a most _valuable _gift passed down from mother to daughter for 3 generations." He paused leaving her time to speak.

"I still don't understand angel!" she said, he smiled at her acceptance of him and her trust.

He than began to quote from something maybe a book? She didn't know, he stared hypnotically into her eyes saying

" 'For they will live among the people, and you will know them by their crafts they will hear secrets of others and see what only God should know' You see Christine I gave your ancestor power that has been passed on to you rather stronger than the original in fact."

"Who am I?" Christine asked horrified not quite wanting to know the answer while staring into his blue eyes.

"Now that is an interesting question 'Who am I' many people have spent their entire lives looking for that answer. Only you can decide _who _you are Christine even I do not know that. However, I can tell you _what _you are…to some you a Oracle… others call you a Witch or Sorceress… I prefer to go with the term Seer", he said calmly.

"I'm an what!" she said rather more loudly than she meant to.

"Calm yourself my dear it is nothing to be ashamed of! You should be proud you are special!" he proclaimed in his seductive manner.

"How can I be calm? I am sitting injured in a hospital bed with a divine being telling me that I am …psychic or…telepathic or whatever the hell it is I can do! I'm just a kid! I'm only 16… I haven't even got my exam results yet! I can't deal with this!" She cried struggling against his firm grip on her arms.

Erik said nothing but looked at her in a pitying way and let go of one of her hands quickly and placed it on her for-head. Suddenly she felt calmer and stopped struggling. It aggravated her that he could control her like that.

"My Christine calm yourself this may seem strange and scary now but I will be here with you! You can do great things with these gifts! If you let me help harness it the world would be at your feet!" he proclaimed emphasising every other word.

"I… I don't want the world…I just want…" she started slowly.

"What is it you wish beloved? Tell me and I shall see it done" he said stroking her cheek ad saying this with sincerity.

"I want…" She looked into his eyes and said imploringly:

"Promise me you won't leave me…everyone else I care about leaves…" She said tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh Christine…" he said and bent down and kissed her for-head something she found he liked to do a lot. "I promise you I will _never_ leave you! I am yours only yours I am your angel as you are my _mortal_" he said with a hint of a smile.

Christine smiled the first sincere smile in years, and it was only for him. Her secret smile he would protect her he _cared_ about her.

"I must leave now, but I am always here when you need me." He said rising and kissing her hand as he left.

"How will you know when I need you?" she asked in a worried and sad voice that he was leaving her

"I will know I am always watching over you my Christine everything I do I do it for you."

With that he disappeared into the shadows and Christine fell back onto her pillows with a sigh. She felt strange…she couldn't describe the feeling…it was new it would take a while to figure out. She also felt…safe… he made her feel safe, and no one had made her feel like that since her fathers death. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she felt as long and she was with him she would be fine. With that she drifted into slumber dreaming about her strange angel.

He had done it. He had finally talked to Christine she was better than he could possibly have imagined: that porcelain skin; those blossom pink lips; the silky curly locks and the eyes those doe eyes that made him want to melt. His years of solitude had paid off. He was not like the other Nephralim he was the leader. The others went around wooing women to their beds. No Erik was completely different. Erik was not his real name the only people who did know it were either dead, a Nephralim or the man upstairs. Erik hadn't talked to him in century's he had been busy. No matter he was close to achieving his goal. Christine was different than her ancestors… she had suffered this was something he could relate to yet she still remained caring and kind. Her ancestor Charlotte had nothing of her temperament. All of Christine's ancestors had been selfish and power hungry except for Christine's mother Marie and Christine. Alas he could not help Marie she was fated to die for her daughter there was nought to be done. But she had a new chance with Christine. Perhaps Charlottes end of the deal would soon be fulfilled, it all depended on one 16-year-old girl. He would visit her again soon for now he was content to watch her sleep unbeknownst to the trials that awaited her.

**Authors note :Yay EC goodness! you like? Then review and I will give out more Erik cakes! And I will answer all reviews as I did in this chapter!. I love you people!.**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I am holding Erik hostage! He is going to be my eternal groom! He's already breaking! Soon he will be mine. You can keep everyone else, stuff Raoul and Christine. **

**Authors note: I am so happy I could torture Raoul all day! I want to get on with the story because you people love me so much so I just want to say thanks to all the reviews, Favourites columns and Alerts and everyone who reviewed. Because I think its best we get some more action that you have to scroll down through 14 review answers.**

Chapter 5 

Erik's POV

I have done a lot of things with my eternity. I have seen the great operas, watched the great masters compose, seen the dawn and end of civilisations (if you call that civilised) and I have never really focused on any of it I had never cared. Until it was all ripped from me. I pondered my decision for centuries and I had always regretted it always until…her. I had found my chance, a chance to redeem myself, not for the almighty but for me.

Charlotte Dega. She had looked more like an angel than I did. Golden tresses of hair, blossom pink lips, porcelain complexion and sapphire eyes. Looks, however, were not always as they seemed. At first her beauty a flower in a garden of thorns drew me to her, however her soul was more a shade of grey than white.

She wanted guidance in order to out-do her rivals; she was a singer and a highly competitive person. Her voice rang out with crystal clarity there was only one problem, she was not well known. She had gone to a gypsy carnival into the psychic's tent and there, her fate and the fate of all her descendants was sealed. The psychic told Lotte of the Angel, and angel so powerful he could make all her dreams come true all he asked was for something in return. Power hungry and naïve as she was she took the gypsy advice.

I came to her, though she could but only hear my voice, she begged me for a way to out-do her competitors by any means necessary, she said I could have anything I wanted. That was an interesting offer… I took her up on it I said one day I would claim my prize from one of her descendants. Blinded by greed she freely accepted. I gave her the gifts the ability to hear the oppositions thoughts their secrets and use it against them, the ability to see things before they happened and use it to her advantage.

Charlotte fell in love with a male tenor; Philippe Rousseau, she used her gifts to ensnare him and eventually make him fall in love with her. She thought she was the great manipulator; she was merely a puppet on my string. I had planned it all, her calling me, the deal, my terms and her meeting the young tenor. They both moved to England together away from France.

She had a daughter, Suzette, and I knew my plan was coming into motion. I watched as little Lottes female descendants were born and came to each as their powers manifested on their 16th birthdays. I had seen it all in my minds eye, seen the future the minute I met her from then on her family was mine. I believe that soon very soon I will decide on my price, poor little Lotte she has no idea what she has done.

End Erik POV

Erik was still pondering this when he was interrupted (he was inside an abandoned Church) by a voice a lot like his own echoing across the walls.

"I see he's not so pissed off with us that he won't even let us in his house"

A handsome man dressed in a black business suit with a partly open shirt came striding in to were Erik contemplated on the alter steps.

Exasperatedly Erik looked up and said "Why are you here Raphael?"

"Well my dear Azazeal is that any way to welcome your brother in arms?"

Quick as a flash Erik was on his feet wings let out and grabbed Raphael's neck.

"My name is NOT Azazeal not anymore!" He threw Raphael across the room who then fell into the aisle.

Raphael chuckled seemingly unfazed and got back up extending his own grey wings in the process.

"Oh yes that's right you go by _Erik _these days don't you?" he said approaching Erik.

Raphael and Erik circled each other around the altar.

"Well look at you my admiral last time I saw you was what? 1870? Back then it was gentleman's wear I see you've at least updated a little bit if not a lot. The Leather jacket works a lot better than that ghastly dinner jacket."

"Are you here for a reason Raphael or did you just come here to insult your superiors taste in clothes?" spat Erik.

"Oh I'd just thought I'd come and see our oh so fearless leader and reminisce about old times. Hey remember when we used to go around with Lucifer in the old days before the whole human business? We had some great times!" said Raphael jokily.

Erik growled and Raphael took the hint "Fine, the point is you are our leader _Erik, _you are the reason any of us are here! We swore we would follow you to hell and back, which in fact we did didn't we? I must say however this…place is a nice reprieve, and now you have spent the last 135 years guarding the family of a French whore!"

At this Erik snapped and lashed out at Raphael giving him a nasty gash across his perfect face. Raphael clicked his neck as the cut disappeared leaving only the semblance of blood behind.

"It is not your place to question what I do with my own things _captain_," said Erik in a venomous tone.

"At least you haven't lost the old fighting spirit it would be a shame you were such a wonderful killing machine. So you do only regard them as play things? We thought that you had actually gone soft," Raphael said in a mock concern tone.

"Even if I had it is no concern of yours I am your leader and you have no right to question what I say or do now leave this place and do not come unless I call you to _captain._"

Looking taken aback Raphael mock bowed and said, "As you wish Lord _Azazeal_"

On his way out he stopped with his back to Erik he said "You may try to deny what you are…what you were created for… but sooner or later it will catch up with you. Do you think your little maiden will handle that? I've stopped clamouring for redemption from _him_ perhaps its time you did too." With that he left Erik.

Erik sank down like the thinker with something glinting in his eyes, in a low whisper he said to himself "I no longer want forgiveness, this face _he_ damned me with for my crime may still haunt me…but I have found something that haunts me more…" with that he headed off to find his young charge Christine.

**Authors note: Ok there is not Christine in this chapter and its shorter than the others but I wanted to get you to have more of a feel for who 'Erik' is, or should we say the angel Lord Azazeal? As you can tell he has the highest Military position. So please review Erik cakes are given out to all the reviewers from last time and I promise EC goodness next chapter. Fun awaits!. **

Lady Extremely English Voldemort 


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Erik is almost broken but I'm selling Raoul into slavery so if any Fop lovers are reading this I can negotiate a price. You can have Christine for free.**

**Authors notes: thanks for the Reviews, alerts, hits and favourites I have received. You people a smashing! Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 

Christine had been finding her gifts more of a hindrance than help lately. She could hear almost everyone talking in her head at the same time and her headaches were getting worse. She had first experienced it while still in the hospital while they had said they would be giving her a CAT scan. That was the day she had discharged herself; she knew whatever they found in her brain wouldn't be normal and she didn't want to take the risk of being detained for more tests she had hated hospitals since her father died.

A week later and the visions, telepathy and headaches were driving her insane Her ribs had healed almost the instant that Erik had left she knew that must have been his handiwork. She was finding it impossible to focus on more than one thing. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to call her angel…Erik but she found herself doubting that option. He has said that he was there to guide her but all he did was make her more confused. One minute he was being fatherly, then he was being intimate and the next he was furious. She wasn't sure that she even wanted his guidance.

Raoul was just being annoying bless him. The minute she left hospital he hardly left her side constantly asking if she was ok. What was worse was that she could hear and feel his emotions about her inside her head. She could tell that Raoul really liked her and that made her feel even worse because she didn't feel the same way. He was more of a brother to her; he was the little boy who saved her scarf, the one who caught her when she fell out of the apple tree. It seemed that Raoul remembered the promise he made to her. She had only been 7 years old and he had been 8, she thought it quite silly now…

The younger Raoul had just caught a younger Christine from falling out of a tree. They were both sprawled on the ground laughing.

"_I have rescued the fair princess Lotte from the clutches of the foul tower I am victorious" He said dramatically helping Christine to her feet._

_Mockingly Christine replied "Oh dear Sir knight you are truly bold and brave! You have earned my favour." Mock curtsying to him._

_They both started giggling and fell back onto the grass. The giggling died down and they both sat up sitting next to each other. Then Raoul became serious got up and sat in front of Christine._

_Christine looked at him and said, "What's wrong Raoul?"_

"_Christine" he said slowly "I always want to friends always" he said earnestly._

"_Of course I'll always be your friend Raoul you're my best friend!" said little Christine surprised._

"_No Lotte I mean I want us to be friends for the rest of our lives I want us always to be together!" _

_By now Christine was giggling and slapped Raoul lightly on the arm._

"_Raoul why are you saying such silly things?" _

_Raoul got embarrassed and tried to explain another way._

"_What do you want to do when you are older?"_

"_I want to be a witch!" said Christine happily_

"_A witch!" said Raoul mortified_

"_Not that kind of witch dummy I want to be the kind like out of that Harry Potter book!" proclaimed Christine._

"_Oh…" said Raoul going quiet. _

"_What do you want to do when you grow up?" asked Christine innocently._

"_I….I want to…" in one quick breath Raoul said "Iwanttomarryyou!" then turned away blushing. _

_At that Christine just full burst out laughing. _

"_Are you serious? Why would you want to marry me?" she said in between boughts of laughter._

"_Because I love you! And my mummy said that if a girl and a boy love each other they are supposed to get married!" he said sincerely._

"_Oh…" said Christine._

"_How about we make a deal!" said Raoul perking up at the idea of his own brilliance._

"_What kind of deal?" asked Christine curiously._

"_Well how about when we grow up and if you don't fall in love with anyone else that we get married!" he said excitedly._

"_Why?" asked Christine._

"_Well that way we'll get married to someone that we already like if we don't get married to someone else! That way we won't be lonely! Its like Plan B!" said Raoul._

"_Oh ok then." Said Christine fiddling with her chess-nut curls._

"_Really?" asked Raoul in shock._

"_Yeah I mean if we don't fall in love with anyone else then we get married." Said naïve Christine._

"_Alright" said Raoul getting up "I pledge that when I grow up that I am going to marry Christine Daaé" Christine gave him a look and he added quickly "If she doesn't fall in love with anyone else first."_

_Christine rolled her eyes exasperatedly and went back up to climb the tree._

Now that she thought back to it, it was a stupid deal. She doubted Raoul even remembered and she didn't feel like looking in his head to find out. However it might explain why he followed her around like Mary's little lamb. Christine suddenly got another headache and knew what was about to happen luckily Raoul had gone home. She told Mrs Williams she wasn't feeling well and left the children to go to her room. She lay down and felt the sudden rush of voices in her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

That night Christine was still lying alone in her room crunched up in the foetal position with her hands on her ears and her eyes closed. She was trying to block out the many voices in her head. She didn't even notice the dark shadow appeared and walked over to her bed. Erik looked down on her in pity, the full extent of her power had come sooner than anticipated, and she was probably hearing the thoughts of every person in the street maybe even two streets over. He came to sit beside her and pulled her hands from her ears. This made her open her eyes and look at him.

"What is the matter child?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I…I can't shut them out! Two dozen voices all talking at once! I…I can't think I can't.." she trailed of starting to become hysteric.

"Calm Christine, I need you to listen and do exactly as I say alright? I'll help you block them out but you have to trust me! Can you do that? Say it!" he said holding her chin to make her look at him.

"I…I trust you…oh please make it stop" tears running down her cheeks.

She was starting to go limp from the pain so Erik grabbed her and cradled her to him on his lap.

"Alright beloved I need to you to focus on my voice don't think of anything else just focus on my voice" he said softly but with authority.

She nodded into his chest as he held her and he began to softly sing to her, it was a lullaby that has been passed down in her family…it then occurred to her that it was probably him that had written it, it wouldn't surprise her.

"_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes_

_Imagination_

Silently the senses 

_Abandon their defences…" _

The voices began to fade as she focused on his voice it soothed her and helped her to block out everything else…it made her feel safe. Erik started gently rocking her as he continued it was starting to work.

"_Slowly gently night_

_Unfurls it splendour _

_Grasp it sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender_

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts_

_Of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes let your spirit_

_Start to soar…_

_And you live as you've never lived before._

Christine couldn't hear the voices anymore all she could hear and feel was him…it was like she was living the lyrics her heart beating to the tune. The music of the night was what she and only she in the world could hear, a psychic vibration a million voices speaking the same words it all was starting to make sense to her. When no one else heard anything in the night she and him heard everything, every thought every word every feeling all at once that was the music of the night.

Feeling her trouble had passed Erik rose taking her with him and held her hands in his as she looked directly into her eyes. He had to make her understand what her power was and that he meant no harm to her. Suddenly they weren't in her room anymore but in a gothic church. It had candles and Holy relics everywhere it had a large altar at the front, which looked as if someone had made it into a bed. Erik was leading Christine to an organ as he sang.

Softly, Deftly 

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness_

_That you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Erik left her at the front of the organ and started to walk around. Christine felt something brush against her ankles and when she looked down she wasn't in her pyjamas anymore but the nightgown from the first dream. She looked back at Erik as he walked around the Organ singing in wonder as to how she got there and how he had done all of this. His singing caught her again.

_Let your mind start a journey_

_Through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world _

_You knew before_

_Let your soul take you where_

_You long to be!_

Erik then stood in front of her and sang earnestly

"_Only then can you belong to me…_

He then started circling her with his arm around her waist, a thousand feelings rushed through her body at once, fear, exhilaration, passion all at once taking over. She had never felt this way about a man before…then again Erik wasn't a man.

Floating falling….

_Sweet intoxication_

His mouth was at here ear he caressed her waist

Touch me 

He put her hand on his unmasked cheek

Trust me 

_Savour each sensation _

He started to lead her over to something tall covered with cloth

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music _

_That I write…._

_The power of the music of the night._

He pulled back the drape and it was the mirror from the first dream when all this had begun. She looked at herself then turned to look at him confused he ran a finger down her cheek and kept the other one around her waist he slowly drew her in, their faces were inches apart, Christine felt she didn't care. Christine looked into his eyes ands softly answered with:

"You alone can make my song take flight… 

_Help me make the music of the night……….."_

Erik POV

Her voice was intoxicating seraphic a thousand times better that Charlottes and could rival the seraphim angels. He would know he'd shared house room. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. This was it now he would claim his prize now the deal was done. He started working his power drawing Christine closer to him while they kissed and working his will.

Christine POV

Christine was feeling everything at once she had never felt this way she had never been kissed before and to think her first kiss was an angel. She thought that she was in love. To think it…in love with an angel Erik stepped closer to her and deepened the kiss, she didn't object to it but suddenly she started feeling strange a tingling feeling flowing from his lips into hers she started feeling dizzy as if she was being drained of all her strength her knees buckled and he held her to him maintaining the kiss She started to lose consciousness he broke the kiss looking satisfies and picked her up walking over to the altar which was quite large and laying her down taking off his coat and placing it over her. Just before she was lost in the darkness she closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers again and him sing back to her:

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…."_

With that she was lost to the world…in more ways that one.

Authors Note:** Dun dun dun! What has Erik done to Christine? Cliffie is evil I know. I wrote a bit of Raoul in but this is definitely EC I mean I let you watch Erik and Christine make out!. I thought I'd add in the song because that is one of my most favourite songs and heck this is the Phantom of the opera! What is it without songs. Unless of course you're a good writer; which I am not. So cakes for reviews hands out batch of cakes to last reviewers. Remember pages win prizes!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Breaking Erik is taking longer than I realised, but everyone breaks eventually…MWHAHAAHAHAH no one bid for Raoul so I fed him to sharks with lasers attached to their heads.**

**Authors note: I GOT MY GCSE RESULTS TODAY! I AM SO HAPPY! I DID REALLY WELL! Calm down now. I know you've been waiting for this chapter so here it is and I hope that you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

Raoul was worried. Christine had been missing for two days, after the first 11 hours Mrs Williams had called the police. They had found no signs of a struggle of false entry, all of Christine's clothes missing and a note had been left saying she couldn't take it anymore and was leaving. They found a collection of notes in Christine's draw and several wilting roses in a vase. The strangest thing they found was a was a long black feather on her bed. They had interviewed the children and staff who had told the police that Christine's behaviour had been off lately. They said that she had constant headaches and was always tired but they had put that off as the after effects of the car accident.

All the children's stories were the same they hadn't seen or heard anything. Raoul was getting worried sick about her. The police said that she had run away from home and that the best they could do was put her on the missing persons register. Raoul was furious he knew that Christine wouldn't just run away he knew! Christine wasn't the sort of person to run away from her problems. He knew she must have been taken against her will or drugged or something! The police however had ruled out the possibility of kidnap and the notes that Christine had were probably from a secret boyfriend who she had gone off with. For now there was nothing Raoul could do but wait and hope that they would hear from her. Only God knows what has happened to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Christine's first thoughts were fuzzy. She could hear a music box playing a familiar tune she realised it was from the first dream. Christine ran through the memories from before she had fainted. She remembered Erik comforting her and singing to her, then she wasn't in her room anymore she was somewhere else a church….it had looked old and the light that had come from the candles had almost been ethereal. Her angel had shown her his kingdom, his home and then he had kissed her…then her world went dark. Had it been an elaborate dream? There was only one way to find out that answer.

Christine opened her eyes to find she was looking at a puzzling sight. She was looking at a ceiling and rafters but it looked as if it was covered by the night sky. She couldn't explain this celestial phenomenon; it was like something she had once read in a book.

She slowly raised her self from where she had lain. She remembered being placed on something, something hard, now that she thought about it, it was probably the altar she had seen. Now however as she looked down she was no longer on an altar but a four-poster bed with side curtains on black netting but no top so she could see the ceiling. She had no idea how she had gotten there Erik must have moved her why she was still asleep.

As she went to leave the soft covers she realised that a jacket had also covered her, with a start she realised that it was his jacket. She fingered the leather before getting up and folding it leaving it on the pillow. She opened the sheer curtains to be greeted with the sight of a furnished anti chamber. The air was cool and she noticed there was a chintz chair next to the bed. There was also a wardrobe, a changing screen and a full-length mirror. She realised this must be the anti-chamber if the church. It had been converted into a bedroom. She walked over to the wardrobe and felt carpet under her bare feet she looked down and saw carpets that she assumed to be Persian carpets. She reached the wardrobe and opened it, inside weren't her own clothes but a wardrobe full of dresses. Some were just plain dresses with long or sleeves, which looked quite Victorian others were more elaborate they were in almost every colour except black. It seemed that Erik didn't want her to wear black; maybe because it was the only colour she ever wore. She had started wearing black after her father died. Her favourite colour had always been baby blue although no one would ever think that. It seemed, however that Erik knew many of the dresses in the wardrobe were baby blue.

She took one of the plain pale blue dresses out deciding that it was better than wearing the nightgown all day. She then noticed a vanity with several draws placing the dress carefully on the chintz chair she went over and opened the top drawer inside was underwear that she recognised to be her own. She was a little embarrassed that he had brought it here but at least it proved that he didn't know her cup size he seemed to know so much about her.

There were two doors into the room one was left open for her one was closed. She went to the open one and found a bathroom containing all of her hair products and cleansers a bath and a sink. She supposed that Erik wanted her to get changed before she went in search of him.

After Christine had refreshed herself she went and got the dress and a pair of shoes and put them on. Looking herself in the mirror she was surprised, Christine had always worn black she had never worn any other colour apart from red. Now she was looking at herself in this dress and she didn't know what to make of it. The collar was modestly cut so as not to show too much it had long sleeves and the dress reached her ankles. The collar had embroidery of roses on it with beads interwoven with it. Christine had never been a vein person she couldn't afford to be but right now she felt like a princess in a fairy story, but was Erik her prince? She really hoped so however foolish that was.

Still feeling a bit weak Christine walked over to the closed door and turned the knob finding it unlocked. She took a deep breath and opened the door hoping to find Erik there.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik was sitting on the altar steps again thinking about the girl lying in the bed in the anti chamber. After he had placed her on the altar he had gone into the anti- chamber making sure that everything was prepared for her. Ever since he had made his decision to bring her here he had prepared for her arrival making sure that everything she would ever need was there. He had then placed her in the bed lovingly looking upon her innocent face and then once again laid his coat over her. He had stayed by her side for almost 2 days but when there was no sign that she would be waking he had left the room. The sealing of the deal had taken more out of her than he had expected, but it was a dangerous process especially for a mortal like Christine well not mortal…not anymore. He had left her the music box he had made for her in the room so as she would not wake up in a strange place in silence. He hoped it would assure her that he meant her no harm. On the contrary it was his duty to protect her for all of time.

Erik heard stirring from the other room and knew his love had woken. He got up and straightened waiting for the doorknob to turn. He was however blown away by what he saw when it did. Christine walked through the door wearing one of the dresses he had acquired for her. Her curls were flowing around her and her cheeks were blushing pink from his examination of her.

Erik POV

She…she looked like an angel. Cliché he knew but she was more beautiful to him than any real angel he had ever seen. More beautiful than asiel or ariel Angels of healing and Destiny. I approached her in a few strides finishing my examination of her and ran my fingers through her silky hair kissing her for-head. I then spoke softly to her:

"You have awakened my princess, I was beginning to worry. How do you feel?"

She smiled at me shyly and replied "I feel much better now thank you"

"You look stunning my dear I must admit when you walked through that door I hardly recognised you blue is a much more flattering colour for you than black, not that you don't look fabulous in anything."

End Erik POV

Christine blushed an even deeper crimson but did not seem opposed to the flattery. Erik knew that no male had ever paid her any real attention, he had seen to that, and he knew that she was enjoying it.

"What happened to me before…when we…we" she began

"Kissed?" offered Erik

"Yes right that." she said in a dream like state.

"I will explain all to you my dear but first you must eat you have been asleep for two days." Erik said

"Two days? What about the orphanage! I'll be in big trouble! They'll have called the police! Oh they must be so worried!" she said going to bite her nails

Erik grabbed her hand before she could do any damage to her nail and crooned.

"Do not worry all has been taken care of you need not think of it."

"It has? But what about." She started

Erik quickly kissed her tenderly, gently making her forget what she was going to say.

"Come you must eat" he took her hand and led a dreamy Christine over to a table and chair that she hadn't noticed before.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik made Christine eat almost all of the pasta on the plate saying that she needed starch to keep her body going. Erik's presence was intoxicating to her and made her forget all of her questions at least temporarily. Every touch he gave her every glance or half smile every kiss made her bury her questions a little bit further into her subconscious all that mattered was him.

Erik and Christine quickly got into a routine and Christine forgot about the orphanage and the outside world, Erik was the world. Ever since Erik had discovered her voice that night he had put it upon himself to train it. He knew she had never had any musical training and couldn't sight read so he began to teach her everything. In the evenings Erik would often read to her. He would sit himself in a chair with a book and she would curl up in his lap leaning against him while one of his arms loosely around her waist and the other holding the book he was reading to her. She often fell asleep in his arms breathing in his heavenly scent completely oblivious to the people searching for her. Most nights ended this way and before she knew it two weeks had flown by.

One evening while curled in Erik's lap she remembered what had happened when they had kissed that night and that Erik hadn't yet explained.

"Erik…" she began

"Hmmmm" he replied while he absently played with her curls.

"You never explained to me what happened when we kissed…" she said

"Oh I'm sorry beloved I was much more concerned for you health than that….you see Christine…good Catholic girl as you are you know that everyone has a soul?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Have you ever heard of the idea of soul mates?" he continued

"Yes…two souls destined to be with each other…true love." She replied

"Yes cherub, you and me, we are as they put it 'soul mates' and when we kissed it was like a reaction a celestial occurrence when our two souls met together and recognised each other. The force of this union cause you to pass out but I being not a mortal could with stand it." He explained still stroking her hair.

"Then why didn't it happen before..?" she enquired curiously suddenly remembering that Erik really was an angel and probably knew more about the heaven and earth than she could possibly imagine.

"Because your heart had not yet recognised its feelings towards mine." He answered acutely kissing her for-head. Christine had absolutely no idea that Erik had just lied through his teeth. He and only he knew what really happened and he wasn't prepared to tell her yet. He needed to build up he feelings for him and have complete control of the situation.

"Oh…." She said "and you said before that no one could get into this place…why is that?"

This time Erik answered truthfully "This church is not in the mortal realm, more like an in between world between heaven and earth outside of time and space. No one but an celestial being knows this place exists or can reach it."

"Like you?" asked naïve Christine

"Yes my love, like me" he said serenely.

Christine laid her head back down on his chest and started playing with the folds of his shirt nervously. Erik just gave a small smile and kissed her hair.

When Christine finally succumbed to sleep in his secure embrace he lifted her carefully so as not to wake her and carried her to her room placing her under the covers. He sat there for hours watching her sleep everyone in a while being tempted to kiss her for-head something he liked to do as an innocent gesture of affection. He then got up blowing out all the candles in the room leaving his sleeping beauty and going to take care of some business. I had been over two weeks since he had first brought to his home. The authorities of earth would still be looking for her. He needed to make sure that they found a body along with the bag of clothes. His plan then would be complete. She would truly be his for all eternity. With that he walked to the full length mirror in the church and brought his hand down in one swift action the glass shattered being sucked back into the black abyss behind the mirror glittering as he walked through and piecing itself back together once he had left leaving no trace of what had occurred.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Several minutes later the glass of the portal between worlds shattered again but the man who stepped through was not the master of the realm but a man in his late forties who looked of middle eastern origin looking worse for wear for the journey.

Nadir Khan had heard of this world only in books the refuge of solitude for the banished warrior archangel Lord Azazeal any mortal soldier who had searched for him had never returned. Nadirs quest however was not to find Azazeal but the girl he imprisoned. Nadir was a knight of an ancient order set to keep track of the banished angels lest they cause havoc. Nadir had heard of the girl Christine Daaé; descendant to Charlotte Deja'. The order had been following Azazeals acquaintances for quite some time when he heard of the girls sudden disappearance, the roses and the black feather he knew it was Azazeal. Lord Azazeal the worst of the damned the only angel with black wings smite by God for his crimes, crimes that only he and God's chosen knew.

When Nadir heard of the girl's disappearance the order sent him into action. They were there to keep the balance and Azazeal had broken it first he had given celestial powers to mortals and then he had taken one of them. Why the order would care was beyond him but they said her gifts would be an asset to him and to take her from Azazeal willing or no. His mission was simple bring back the girl and don't get caught by Azazeal. If so his life was forfeit but Azazeal would not give him the luxury of making it quick.

Nadir looked around searching for where the girl may be and saw the only door in the room. Nadir cautiously made his way to the door and quietly turned the knob opening the door. He kept his Holy Sword at the ready a gift from the order if Azazeal did return it would at least wound him enough to get out with or without the girl.

The candles in the room burst into flame as the door opened revealing a furnished room with a four-poster bed. Nadir moved slowly drawing back the curtains of the bed, which revealed a beautiful young girl sleeping peacefully in the bed. He had seen her file picture but it had not done her justice she was ethereal a goddess no wonder Azazeal had taken her. She lay there like sleeping beauty, did she know the horrors her host had committed? He doubted it. Nadir pulled out a small syringe with a clear liquid in it and taking her arm quickly went to inject her with it. Suddenly Nadir was pulled back by something pulling tight around his neck; a noose a malicious voice in his right ear practically growled:

"It would do better for you not to have come here…let alone touch my _wife_! It would have been less detrimental to your health!"

Only one word rang through Nadirs ears as he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness

"Wife?"

**Authors note: Ok hope you liked it I know the beginning is a bit tedious but now you know that Erik is lying to Christine about what he did to her and we have the Evil cliffy and lots of EC goodness. Good enough! I need reviews! And hopefully people will review after reading the whole story through instead of patronising the first page. Thanks for the reviews people I love you! Cakes for all! Diet Erik cakes on request!**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort **

**(Who now has 4:A 3:A and 4:B's in GCSE .)**


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Erik had become very compliant of late (probably the drugs I gave him) Christine has been shipped off to boarding school and as you know Raoul was eaten by sharks with lasers on their heads.**

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait but Erik and Christine ran away because they were upset by some of the nasty comments in the reviews so here is my response not naming names "IT MAY BE DRIVEL BUT IS MY DRIVEL AND FAN FICTION CAN NEVER BE COMPLETELY ORIGINAL ITS PLAGORISM OF A SORT SO YOU NO LIKE YOU NO READ .PLUS THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING EVER! I SWEAR ON THE GUIDELINES IT SAYS YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO OPENLY INSULT SOMEONES WORK SO NEXT TIME IT HAPPENS I'M REPORTING IT! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY.**

Chapter 8

Erik dragged nadir into the main church area. Erik was furious, He was raving At Nadir and pulling the noose tighter as he walked. Erik came to the altar and took the end of the rope hanging it over a rafter and keeping the end in his arm. He use a piece of twine from his coat to tie Nadirs hands behind his back and whispered menacingly in his ear:

"If you struggle and don't answer my questions you will have one of two fates. The first if you struggle with your bonds the twine will slit your wrists or if you choose to remain silent than I will strangle you to death or both its up to you I'm in a rather creative mood at the moment. So many body parts so little time…do you wish to have children?" asked Erik menacingly.

Nadir subconsciously shuddered at the thought of what Azazeal may do to him. He had an infamous reputation. The leader of the archangel army would have had an eternity to figure out every human weakness. He was using the knowledge well.

"I see you understand my meaning" Erik hissed

"So why don't we get started? How did you get here and why where you trying to drug Christine?" he said as he circled Erik like a predator.

Nadir remained silent remaining loyal to his cause. Erik grew impatient and tugged on the Punjab. Nadir choked and tried to struggle for breath with a desperate sound.

"I see physical threats have no effect on you. The order trained you well"

Nadir looked at him in shock 'how did he know about the order? What else did he know?'

"Yes I know about your pitiful little order" Erik moved round in front of Nadir and looked directly into his eyes whispering, "I see your mind…"

"You can't intimidate me Azazeal if I fall another will be sent." Nadir declared with certainty.

Erik pulled tighter on the Punjab cutting of Nadirs airway. Nadir choked and spluttered while Erik spat in his ear.

"I am not Azazeal NEVER CALL ME THAT" he then release the tight hold and Nadir gasped for breath.

As Nadir struggled for air Erik entered his thoughts and found what he was looking for. An un-nerving smirk came across his features and he said flippantly.

"How I little Reza these days? It would be a terrible shame for his young life to come to an abrupt halt because of the failings of his father wouldn't it?"

Nadirs eyes widened in fear for the first time "You..you wouldn't! Not a child please he's innocent!"

"No…I wouldn't" Erik began, Nadir gave a sigh of relief but then Erik continued "But I have several close acquaintances who would and unless you answer my questions little Reza will be meeting an early grave and let me tell you people killed by angels don't go to heaven."

'Allah help me' Nadir pleaded in his mind.

"He doesn't care and even if he did he would not dare try to reach you here." Replied Erik

Nadir looked at Erik horrified and then finally unable to speak nodded.

"Good. Now how did you get here?"

"The order…they have another one of those mirrors they sent me through it"

Erik contemplated this and then asked the second "Why were you trying to drug my wife?" with a unearthly menace as if his very being set of thunder.

"She…they…the order they want her back on earth…I was sent to rescue her from you" Nadir said

"DO NOT LIE TO ME KHAN YOU TRY MY PATIENCE FOR EVERY LIE YOU TELL ANOTHER YEAR OF REZA'S LIFE IS TAKEN AWAY!" Erik roared

"She's…they want her for something…they said something about gifts…they want to use her for something they said she was useful. They'll send others after her if I do not return with her"

"If? IF she is going nowhere with you so you have failed your mission. Such a fool to send a mortal after an Angel…you know in the early days of the order I actually had some sort of respect for them but now? They are a bunch of blundering idiots no one has any standards these days." Erik ranted pacing back and forth in front of the altar.

"No matter I have already dealt with the authorities tomorrow they will find the body of a 16 year old Caucasian female wearing Christine's clothes the only question is what to do with you?" Erik mused.

Nadir was horrified he had faked the girls death, now the poor girl was destined to an eternity with this monster and he doubted she even knew it, she had slept so peacefully. Did that beautiful girl know what was rumoured to be behind that fallen angels mask? What he was commissioned to do by God himself before he was cast down?" Nadir began to shake his head, he did not care what happened to him but that girl needed help.

Erik finally came to a decision. "Well I can't let you leave but I am in no mood to kill how about we continue our little conversation later, I have work to do."

With that he unhooked Nadir from the Punjab and led him to a tapestry depicting an angel and a demonic creature fighting amongst the damned. The tapestry moved to reveal a doorway inside was a set of stairs Erik threw Nadir down the steps and Nadir landed on a cold stone floor. He looked around finding his hands had been freed and his insides froze at what he saw dried blood that looked as if it had been there for years spattered the walls and there were torture apparatuses every where some he had never seen before. Nadir had the feeling all who had come in here had never left again. He noticed another door with a dim light shining through the crack curious he went towards it and opened it inside was a circular room with a metal tree in the middle surrounded by mirrors. Nadir dared not enter he knew whatever the room was used for could not be good. He hurried back and closed the door wondering if he would leave this place alive.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Christine awoke warm and comfortable until something odd came over her. She felt different like her mind was clear for the first time in weeks. Suddenly all the questions that she had wanted to ask Erik from the beginning all flooded back to her like a tidal wave. She needed to know so many things all at once that the room was no longer comforting to her but suffocating her.

She rose from the bed and cleaned herself up before reaching into the wardrobe and changing out of her nightdress into a light green one with dark green embroidery. She then went to find Erik.

Christine opened her door and walked out into the main part of Erik's home. She could hear organ playing and saw Erik's back turned to her. When he heard the rustling of her dress he turned around and half smiled at her before turning back to his playing. Christine slowly approached him coming to his right side as he played. There was so much she needed to ask him yet she didn't want the music to stop. Then she noticed it, the white half mask. Erik had never told her what lay beneath it, in fact…Erik had made sure that she never even asked. It surely couldn't be bad he was an angel why hide his unearthly beauty?.

Christine reached for Erik stroking his neck he tilted his head to allow her to do so then she reached for the edge of the mask and pulled it off. Erik reacted instantly he pushed her back causing her to fall to the ground and covered his face with his hand.

"DAMN YOU!" he cried becoming severely agitated throwing and breaking things screaming at her "YOU WANTED TO SEE MY FACE I'M VERY HANDSOME AREN'T I?"

He rushed over to her saying " No don't look away now this is what you wanted to see wasn't it? Look at me!" he screamed

Christine looked into his face with tears streaming down her face. The skin was red and warped like dough with too much flour in it. He had no eyelashes on his right

eye or an eyebrow. The right half of his nose was sunken in making it look like it was hollow. He looked like…she didn't know what he looked like…she couldn't put it into words. What was strange was that she wasn't afraid the only feeling she was getting was seething anger. She got up and started shouting at him:

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! HAS IT ALL BEEN A LIE TELL ME GOD DAMMIT! TELL THE TRUTH!" and she threw the mask at him.

Erik caught it and replaced it on his face. In a dark menacing tone he said:

"You want the truth Christine? Fine…I will reveal all" Christine backed up until she hit something and fell back to the ground horror filling her.

"I was not always like this" pointing to his mask "you know…I was an archangel one of the most beloved of Gods creations. I served him with all my heart did whatever he wanted. I was Lord Azazeal the Angel of Death I killed all whom he bidded and led the armies of God. I delighted in death it was my purpose always coming up with new ways to torture new ways to perfect my art, does this frighten you my love that the Angel of Death loves you?"

Christine just sat there shaking her head eyes wide at him in disbelief.

"Then one day he asked me… to do something I …I couldn't do…I how could he ask me…how?"

"Wh…" Erik looked at her "What did he ask you she said in a hallowed whisper.

"He asked me to kill a child while it was still in its mothers womb. He said this was my ultimate test of loyalty. The child was supposedly the anti-Christ his birth would bring about the destruction of heaven and the world bringing chaos down and unleashing hell. At first I obeyed him I went to the house I cornered the woman expecting to feel the evil radiating from her as it did from all my victims. But…she was just a child…a year younger than you…and I felt no evil from her womb…that moment was… was the first time I ever doubted him. The girl was innocent and as far as I could tell so was the unborn child. I supposed that the child only had the potential for the evil described by my Lord. I however had my orders and killed them. After that I refused to do his bidding I no longer had faith in my creator. God was vengeful he sent the armies of angels to bring me to him for judgement but I smote them all. Many in the archangel army where loyal to me and I committed my greatest sin. I caused the second Holy war. Angel against angel Friend against friend until finally we were defeated and sent straight to the depths of hell. We were left there for centuries writhing in our own agony until we were banished to earth for our crimes. I was given the last insult god scarred me for rising against him. We were named the Nephralim and spent our days on earth mourning our lost divinity. I spent centuries wallowing in my own self pity until I met Charlotte."

Christine froze at her ancestors name what could Charlotte possibly have to do with all of this.

Seeing her distress Erik came and knelt beside Christine and said "You see I gave little lotte her powers so that she could become a great singer using her advantage against her opponents I asked only one thing in return that I may choose my own reward. Foolish as she was she took the deal without question. Only recently have I chosen my prize…" Erik/Azazeal what ever he was said.

"Wh…what prize?" asked Christine

Erik shook his head fondly and stroked a curl back behind her ear "My sweet naïve Christine…I chose you"

Christine's insides froze and he heartbeat like a drum making her feel light headed.

"What do you mean you chose me?" asked Christine half confused half panicked.

"I chose you as my prize I _own _you. You are my bride…for all eternity and you shall never leave my side" he said with a satisfied smile.

"What do you mean? I'm not yours!" Christine exclaimed.

"Ou contraire my little Seraph I do own you. The kiss we shared sealed the deal for all of time. I bound your soul to me for the all eternity we shall share infinity together never aging as soul mates I am a part of you and you can never escape me."

Erik moved forcing her to lie on the floor and coming on top of her he stroked the petrified girls hair and started kissing her neck he murmured "You are _mine_" In between kissing and nipping at her skin. At first she as paralysed and then she realised what was happening and as quickly as she could pushed a startled Erik off of her and ran hysterically crying into her room locking the door and sliding down it as her knees gave way.

Erik banged on the door and shouted " There's no where you can run Christine you are my _wife_ and in time you will come to need me with the same intensity that I need you. It has already begun soon you will completely succumb to me and we will have eternity to share our love!"

Christine put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs that were escaping her there was no escape she was trapped with no one to help her she was his wife. With that she got off of the floor crawled onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She must have passed out from the exhaustion because when she awoke she had been tucked into the bed. A jolt of terror told her that _he_ must have gotten in while she was asleep. She went to get up and noticed on her left hand was a plain gold band. In panic she tried to pull it off but it stayed fast. She got out of bed in frustration and went to the door. She listened to hear if Erik was around hearing nothing with caution she opened the door. No one was there. She stepped forward looking around trying to find a way out the great doors to the Church looked like they had been welded together and there were no other doors that she could see. In frustration she was just about to go back to her room when she heard something a voice with a strange accent possibly Middle Eastern:

'Oh Reza what if he does something to you? I would never forgive myself. I will never get out of here…'

Startled Christine looked around trying to find the source, there was no one. She then realised that there must be someone else in this God forsaken place.

The voice started talking again and sounded as if it was coming from near the organ. Christine approached and found a tapestry of an Angel and a Demon fighting in hell. As she got nearer the voice in her head got louder until she pulled back the tapestry she saw a heavy door she went to turn the handle but the door was locked.

A sudden vision cam to her of Erik placing the key on the Organ she went to it and found the key where she had seen it. She hastily took the key and placed it in the lock turning it. With a click the door opened and she saw a lit stone stairway. She didn't want to go down but it sounded as if the person needed help. She grabbed one of the torches and walked slowly down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she was horrified by what she saw. A torture chamber like the medieval ones she had seen in films. She didn't want to know what Erik used it for, she went into the room and saw a man slumped against a wall he looked well dressed with mussed up black hair and he had his head on his knees.

Sheepishly Christine said "Hello?" the mans head shot up and widened when he saw her.

Nadir saw the beautiful girl from earlier on awake and alert. In the torchlight it looked like she had been crying white streaks adorned her cheeks and her hair was ruffled. Nadir saw his chance to fulfil his mission and escape.

"You are Christine Daaé," he said getting up.

Christine took a step back and looked at him suspiciously "How did you know?" she enquired.

"I am Nadir Khan I was sent to rescue you." He stated coming closer.

"What do you mean rescue me? What's going on?" She said shaking her head.

Nadir interrupted "How did you find me"

"I heard you" Christine dismissed.

"How I am 3 feet underground and I have made no sound.

"I heard you thinking," she stated.

"How do I know that Azazeal didn't just send you down here to lead me into a trap?" he asked

Christine shuddered at Erik's true name and said calmly "who is Miriam?"

Nadir stood in shock but then shook it off. "All right that's good enough for me, now I need to get you out of here before he comes back."

He took the torch from Christine as well as her hand with out even asking and started pulling her back up the stairs.

"But we can't get out I've already checked there is no way!" exclaimed Christine.

He didn't answer so she asked, "What's going on?" when they reached the surface she pulled away from him and said "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me why my life has suddenly turned into an episode on Buffy!"

Nadir looked at her confused but shook it off and said "Child I will explain all to you once we are back on out world but right now is not the time to dawdle know only that I mean you no harm now we must leave before your husband returns."

Christine shuddered at his use of terminology for Erik and nodded following him to the grand mirror she had seen so many times. Nadir pushed a catch and then the glass suddenly shattered and flew everywhere. Christine screamed and covered her face. When no blow came she looked to see the mirror with a great blackness behind it with the shards of glass swirling and twinkling into a whirlpool. Frightened she stepped back but Nadir offered her a hand saying.

"Come with me or stay here with him it's your choice I promise it is safe."

Knowing she couldn't stay here she took his hand and he led her to the mirror.

"Close you eyes if you wish it makes it easier" he said to her kindly.

She closed her eyes and he said "Are you ready?"

She nodded in acknowledgement and he led her through the mirror. At first she felt like she was falling through air then she was dizzy then she knew no more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Erik returned to the sound of silence in his home as it always was he went to the door of Christine's room and knocked "Christine you have to come out some time Christine answer me!" aggravated Erik opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty.

Slightly anxious he went back into the main room and called her name "Christine!" there was no answer he suddenly noticed that the tapestry next to the organ was half pulled back. He ran over to see the key in the lock and the door open. Growling he ran down the stairs ad found the room empty. He ran back up and went to the mirror. Lying on the floor in front of it was the ribbon Christine had used to tie her hair that day. He picked it up and smelled her rosy scent on it.

Erik burst into fury at Christine how could she do this to him? Why? Then another thought entered his head. The Persian must have influenced her…yes she would have heard him inside of her head and he would have convinced her to escape from him. Shuddering with rage Erik opened the portal and stepped through it. He would recover his love and kill anyone who tried to stop him.

**Authors note: I know it's meant to be Nephillim but I decided to change it so there. No flame reviews this time ok? Cakes and cookies given to reviewers. My punctuation sucks I know. Hope you enjoy**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmares

Disclaimer: Erik and I are living a non-violently or drug co-erced existence. I do not own anything at all except Erik's sexy wings. Raouls remains came out of the sharks' stomach today he looks better than usual. I sent Christine to boarding school girl was nothing but trouble. No body sue me k? cos I own nothing.

**Authors Note: I admit I went over the top before. If I scared reviewers with my rant I apologise. I feel better now. So here is my next chapter and things just get curiouser and curiouser. If you get confused all questions will be answered through reviews so you no review you stay confused.**

Chapter 9

Nadir Khan emerged out of the other end of the gateway at the designated meeting place. He shook his head to clear the dizziness and came to his senses just in time to catch Christine before she fainted to the ground. Teleport stations could be really disorienting especially the first time. Nadir remembered the first time he did it he threw up the contents of his stomach.

Carrying Christine princess style he started to take in the surroundings, they were inside the main headquarters of the Order. All the guards who had been aiming their cross bows at them quickly lowered them and called for their superiors. Calls started resounding through the great halls that Officer Khan had returned with the mission objective.

Nadir walked forwards as two men and one woman came forward. All were dressed in ceremonial robes of red and blue and were very imperious.

"Well done Nadir you have accomplished the objective and have the prize sis you have any trouble in acquiring her?" Asked the first man with a long silver beard.

"Thank you Chancellor Renold and yes there was a problem. I will discuss it with you at the debriefing but first I would like to have Miss Daaé checked out."

"Of course" said the female Vice Chancellor. "Officer De Changy?" the man came forward. "I believe your son is familiar with the girl?" she questioned.

"According to him they are friends Ma'am" Replied De Changy.

"I believe it would be wise for you to bring your son here…for his own safety and also to keep miss Daaé company I believe when she wakes she will be very distressed.

"But Vice Chancellor Seran! My son knows nothing of the order all he knows is that I told him to watch over the girl!" replied a startled Philippe.

"You will do as the Council instructs you bring your son here it is about time he took up his place as an officer he is of age" with that she dismissed De Changy.

Nadir was dismissed and took Christine to the Hospital wing of the order. Staff rushed in and quickly examined her when he placed her in one of the beds. They looked her over and then a nurse he knew well turned to Nadir and told him their diagnosis.

"She's alright just exhausted she should wake up in a few hours she's been through the mill this one, she's a little de-hydrated so we'll put her on a drip for a little while. Why don't you go to your debriefing and we'll inform you when she awakes for questioning." Said the good-natured nurse.

Nadir nodded and went up to the conference room. He was surprised to that all 27 of the delegates of the council of overseers were in session. Nadir realised that what ever this girl was here for was of great importance. The entire council hadn't met up like this since the 1940's. Nadir walked in and the room went quiet waiting for Nadir to start his briefing on what happened.

"Officer Khan you may start your briefing beginning with the missions purpose and what you saw when you arrived." Stated Chancellor Renold from the head of the table.

"Thank you High Chancellor. For the benefit of those who do not know I was ordered to go into the outer-realm and retrieve on Christine Daaé from the captivity of the Dark Angel Azazeal. Miss Daaé disappeared right under the noses of people surveying the orphanage where she lived and it was of vital importance that the council obtain her. Miss Daaé has certain abilities that we would like to shed light on and which could be used for the benefit of the order and the world."

Nadir paused and continued now that he had the council's full attention. He could see the greed in some of their eyes at the thought of what Christine's powers could possibly be. He felt sorry for the girl; he knew that he was the only one who was actually thinking of her as a human being and not some sort of pawn in a game.

"When I arrived in the outer-realm Azazeal was not present and Miss Daaé was asleep in a separate chamber. She looked well cared for and as I was about to administer the sedative Azazeal captured me with his Punjab Lasso and questioned me. I told him only vague things but he informed me that the police would soon find a body of a young girl in Miss Daaé's clothes. I was placed in a dungeon that looked as if it doubled as a torture chamber with many devices I believe that the Azazeal created himself. Later on Miss Daaé found me and came with me willingly through the mirror."

Nadir finished his recount of what happened and waited for the in-evitable question.

"Wait, how did she find you if you were in a Dungeon?" asked Vice-Chancellor Seran.

"It appears she has the ability to read minds Ma'am," replied Nadir gravely.

The council began to murmur in excitement. Nadir felt great pity for what the council might have in store for her.

"Thank you Officer Khan, when Miss Daaé awakens have her brought here for questioning." Said the Chancellor.

Nadir bowed and left the room heading back down to the hospital wing.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Raoul was very confused and upset. Yesterday the police had found a body they believed to be Christine but now his father was telling him that Christine was alive and in the care of the people he worked for. Raoul was puzzled because his father worked for a law firm but his father assured him that all would be explained when they got back to Christine.

They pulled up outside what looked to be an abandoned building it was 12:00 at night and pitch black in London aside from the glowing streetlights. Mr De Changy parked the car and led Raoul to the door. There was an old doorbell that Raoul thought his dad was going to press but instead his dad lifted the doorbell casing away and placed his thumb on the black rectangle behind. A beeping noise came and the door opened. Raoul was ushered inside and down a flight of dingy stairs to another door with an eyehole in it. Philippe knocked slowly twice and the door was opened by a man with a cross bow and an earpiece. Raoul was completely flabbergasted by what he saw. Inside was a large hall that looked like a government-building complex. People were walking around going from room to room with signs on doors like "Administration office" and strangely "armoury".

Raoul was led past a chamber, which had a large mirror in it towards a clean sterile looking room that said "Hospital Ward A" Written on it. The room was lit by strip lighting and there were many empty beds all save one. In the far corner was Christine lying still in one of the beds looking very pale with a drip going into her arm. This scene was all too familiar to Raoul. It was just like after the car had hit her.

Raoul ran over to the bed taking the chair that was next to it and nearly knocking a nurse flying he took Christine's hand looking worriedly at her pale face. Philippe strided over after talking to one of the doctors.

"What happened to her? What is this place? Why are we here?" asked Raoul in on big go.

Slowly Philippe explained about the order being against imbalance of Good and bad and about how he worked as an agent fighting for them. He also explained marginally what had happened to Christine and how Nadir had rescued her.

At the end of this Raoul was terrified for Christine, he knew what his feelings were for her the minute he met her again after all those years. When she disappeared he had been distraught but…she was safe now and he was with her. He wouldn't let anything happen, even though he knew that she didn't feel the same way.

Suddenly he felt Christine's hand move beneath his and saw her eyes flutter open. He sat a little closer and waited for her to speak. She looked around confused and scared until her eyes caught Raouls face and a wave of relief ran over her. She sat up without any help still looking at Raoul a thousand questions written on her face. Raoul explained where they were basically giving the same speech that Philippe had given him. After that she nodded but thinking about Erik made her start crying again, Raoul pulled her to him holding her as she cried.

Nadir was standing by the doorway watching all of this happen. He saw how she cried into the boys shoulder, she was obviously very traumatised by the whole thing and it wasn't over yet. Nadir cleared his throat and entered the room. They all looked at him as he walked to the bed and Raoul and Christine pulled apart. Nadir began to talk:

"Christine I hope you are well. The council would like to ask you a few questions now if you are up to it?" Seeing Christine's nervous look he continued, "I'm sure they won't object to your friend coming with you either."

Raoul took her hand encouragingly, Philippe had explained about what Christine could do and he was quite eager to know more about it. But he needed to make Christine feel safer too.

Christine feeling Raouls brotherly encouragement nodded and followed Nadir up the corridor and through some stairs into the conference room. Christine was daunted by the hungry stares she got while she was half hiding behind Raoul. She didn't know what it was about this place that made her so jumpy she was usually so confident. She was led over to the table and sat down at a chair with Raoul at her right still holding her hand under the table and Nadir on her left.

"Right young Lady I am Vice Chancellor Seran. Officer Nadir had told us what happened and we are rather curious as to what talents that you possess." Said the

Christine looked at her surprised and said rather childishly "Erik said I'm not supposed to tell anyone".

Confused Seran said, "Who is Erik child?"

"Erik Is my angel" Christine replied she didn't want to call him Azazeal, to her he was just Erik no matter what he did.

"Oh right I see so Azazeal now calls himself Erik" Seran brushed off.

"Do you really want to listen to the man that lied and deceived you? Who kidnapped you and held you prisoner? Surely there is no harm in telling us what you can do?" Seran prodded.

Christine turned to Raoul who was the only person she trusted in the room. He smiled and squeezed her hand, she heard encouragement and trust inside his head.

"I see things before they happen." Started Christine.

"Interesting what such incidents have occurred?" asked a council member.

"The…the first time it happened I saw a ball about to collide with someone and pushed them down before it happened." She wanted to spare Raoul the embarrassment of naming names. "Then I saw random things like when something was about to fall over or if it was going to rain. Then I saw a little girl I knew get run over. I ran outside and pushed her out of the way before she was hit by the car." Explained Christine.

"Amazing these visions come at random?"

Christine just nodded. There was a murmur in the room and it died down and another spoke up:

"We heard that you can hear others thoughts is that true?"

"Yes" Christine said simply but with authority.

"How often does this occur?" They said with scepticism thinking it was as shady as her last power.

Slightly annoyed Christine answered, "Would you like a demonstration? Why are you all acting as if I've done something wrong?"

In her mind Christine received the answer and her eyes went slightly wide. She stuttered out:

"I would never hurt anyone never!"

The room went deadly silent at her words its seemed they could hide nothing from this girl.

Christine heard this and half smirked "It's a bit useless trying to lie to a telepath especially one who doesn't trust you in the first place. When can I leave! I need to get out of here before he comes here."

"My child there is no way that Lord Azazeal could enter this place it is consecrated ground!" one exclaimed all thoughts about their last encounter gone.

"It doesn't stop him living in a church does it?" shot back Christine. "He'll find me where ever I go and he's going to hurt people to get to me I have to go!"

"How on earth could he find you here this place has never been infiltrated by the Nephralim in over 1000 years!"

"Erik is very smart he'll figure it out! He can _feel_ me inside of his head just as I can feel him! He's bound me to him!"

"Enough you are clearly distraught you will go back to the hospital and we will run a few tests later. There is no way that he could possibly find us here!" with that Christine was sent out with Raoul and Nadir.

"Why won't they listen I'm the bloody psychic around here and I'm telling you he will come here!" she ranted as they got to the hospital doors.

"Chrissie they know what they are doing I mean if in 1000 years they have never been found! Your safe now!" said Raoul sitting next to her bed while she sat cross-legged on it.

Christine shook her head "I'll never be safe in fact ironically I felt more safe when I was with him than in my entire life." She said as she slumped back onto the pillows

Raoul felt crest fallen and said, "You love him don't you?"

"I thought so…now I'm not so sure" she said quietly with a tear in the corner of her eye.

"He was there when my father died…he protected me all these years and he said that…that he loved me…but how could someone who loves me hurt me so badly?" she wondered out loud.

Raoul didn't know what to say knowing she needed to be alone he left to find Philippe.

Christine felt like she was dying inside. Erik had frightened her so badly, not because oh his face but because of what he had done. He would have raped her if she hadn't stopped him. That thought made her curl into a ball. It was strange at times when she felt like this she wanted Erik but Erik was the cause of her distress. She hadn't been completely truthful with Raoul. She did love Erik of that she was completely 100 sure. That's what scared her so much after all that he had done after fooling her and taking her soul after hurting and lying to her. All she wanted to do was curl up in his lap like she used to. With these thoughts she cried silently, missing Erik and regretting what she had done to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik wasn't going to play nice anymore. He had sworn he would never associate with the other Nephralim when he started with Christine. Now it was a necessary evil to fins her again. Erik approached the large house that belonged to Raphael. I was time to assume his position as leader.

Raphael who seemed surprised to see him greeted Erik at the door.

"Why Erik what are you doing here at my humble abode?" asked Raphael in mock polite tone.

"I have a job for you and the others. Something of mine has been taken by that damned order and I would like it back."

Raphael looked like Christmas had come early. "What do we get to do? I suppose we have to be discreet and no kill anyone?"

"On the contrary kill who you like just get me Christine." Said Erik.

"I'm glad to see your new wife brings out the murderer in you! Whets the plan." Said Raphael practically seeping with enthusiasm.

"Cause a ruckus and allow yourself to be captured by the order. Make it look convincing. When you are there call to Christine with your mind. She will hear you summon me and the others and you may do what you will with everyone in the building, no one is to touch Christine until I get there understand?"

"Yes Azazeal" he said and bowed quickly thinking he was about to be hit. When nothing happened he looked up to see that Erik's eyes had gone amber and his wings were unleashed there was a cold smirk on his mouth.

He continued, "Oh and Nadir Khan has a child called Reza. Make sure that he does not wake up tomorrow."

Raphael looked at him with an identical smirk and left. Erik stood thoughts on Christine, when he had her back she was never leaving his sight again not even when sleeping. Now that was an interesting idea. With that thought Erik was no more. Azazeal had returned.

**Authors Note: I know I know but I had to get the whole council bit other and done with. As you can see the Council are a bunch of pompous power hungry idiots. Sorry not much Erik. Before anyone says anything this is definitely EC and Raoul is like a big brother to Christine I hope I made that clear?. Read and review!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am the ruler of the universe I created Erik through a strange Frankenstein like process (I'm obsessed with that book now!) hehehe I wish I was! I'm a insignificant skint college AS student!**

**Authors note: I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was starting college a weird crazy place where I met many strange people. Lol. Well heres the next instalment I must warn you its not for the faint of heart I've been studying gothic genre in English lit but then again I may have totally messed it up (I've seen more darkness in a Raoul Dahl book) but any how hope you enjoy seeing as I got badgering e-mails about this lol looks pointedly at e-mailer no naming names.**

Nightmares

Chapter 10 

_The sound of rain hitting the window panes was the first thing that came into focus. The flash of lightning illuminated the room revealing a small childs bed, football posters and toys scattered around the floor. The thunder rumbled ominously as the intruder made his way to the boys bed. _

_Weaving in-between the clutter the stranger turned around and the door seemed to close and lock of its own volition. Another flash of lightning revealed the stranger to be a handsome man dressed in a business suit. He has a disturbing smirk on his face as he picked his way closer to the sleeping child._

_Raphael tilted his head slightly and whispered to himself "Azazeal wants you gone little boy…but he didn't say I couldn't enjoy it."_

_He quickly pulled back the blankets ready to pounce upon his victim but was infuriated to see that the form was not of Reza his prey but a collection of pillows and blankets. He screamed out in fury as suddenly order agents came pouring in through the door._

_Raphael made a little play fight with them before pretending to collapse from the spells they cast. He smirked slightly as they carried away, if he couldn't kill the boy at least he could get Azazeals little princess._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Christine sat with Nadir waiting for her tests to begin. Nadir wouldn't stop thanking her for saving Reza. On her first night there she had seen what was going to happen to Nadirs child and had told him immediately, they had managed to get Reza and Nadirs wife Marium out of the house before The Nephralem agent had arrived. Now the council were even more curious about Christine's powers and wanted to perform medical tests. Currently she was waiting for a brain scan, which she was very anxious about. She had never had one before and had even left hospital early because of it before. Nadir was trying to give her moral support but right now all she could so was think about Erik and what he had tried to do to Reza a little boy no older than 8. This wasn't her Erik, he was so gentle and sweet and he wouldn't have hurt a fly.

While she was contemplating this the doctor came out and led her to the machine she sat down on the table as they hooked her up to the monitors. She tried to even her breathing but it wasn't working the doctor gave her a reassuring smile and told her that they would take some readings while she tried to read someone's mind and if they were lucky she would have a vision. She quipped back saying that if they wanted her to have a vision then it may help if they give her a lollypop. The doctor laughed and actually gave her one. She was astounded by this because she was only being sarcastic but took the lollypop anyway. Hey she was only 16 she could still have a lollypop…or two.

After performing every reactional , chemical and biological test known to mankind on her Nadir led her out of the hospital wing. Nadir explained to Christine that the council wanted her to do them a few favours in exchange for them protecting her from Erik. They would use her gifts against prisoners and as a an intelligence agent on field missions, she would be perfectly safe as long as she stayed with the operatives but she would be an invaluable member of the team. With Nadir telling her this she lost all thoughts of Erik she was lost in the possibilities of this new venture, who wouldn't want to be part of a secret organisation! Heck it might actually give her a chance to make good usage of her curse. On this note she agreed not noticing how thoroughly relieved Nadir seemed to be by her answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting in what was now her room putting the plates and cutlery she had been eating with on the bed side table Christine looked around at her surroundings, not really paying attention to the inane chatter Raoul was yacking at her. The walls were a brilliant cream colour white as was the bed spread; sheets; carpet; and door. All of this white made the room feel…sterile like the room of an elderly sick person rather than a 16 year old girl. Christine also felt very self conscious because of her current state of dress. The order had not really taken into account that she was a 16 year old goth when they had given her some clothing to replace her old dress. They had given her a couple of pairs of blue jeans white poet shirts and waist coats, Christine thought she looked like the girl out of the Labyrinth, obviously the people who had prepared the clothes hadn't been outside in at least 20 years…actually that really wouldn't have surprised her. However, right now she was wearing a multi colour tie die summer dress and doc martin-esque lace up boots.

Right now Raoul was telling her all about his training to be a knight of the order, Christine couldn't help but smile at remembering how they used to play together, he the gallant knight and she the damsel in distress. She found it quite ironic how closely this mirrored her real life. Of course all those dreams had died with her father. Her father…she hadn't thought about him in…she'd tried to block it out for so long…the pain of his passing… but now that she had actually forgotten for a while the old wound ripped open anew. How could she have forgotten for one millisecond! He was her life! That was the only time she had ever been happy! The only time that she had…but wait that wasn't true she had been happy again if only for a little while happy wi… with Erik.

Christine quickly shut of that train of thought she did not like where it was going. Christine suddenly realised that Raoul had stopped talking and now was eyeing her with concern.

"You ok Chrissy? You looked a little out of it…did you see something?" he asked with concern.

"No….i'm…I'm fine I'm good Raoul" said Christine resignedly.

"No you're not Chris! I _know_ that you're not! You hardly eat anything anymore you never sleep and when you do you're either having a vision and wake up shaking because of what he did to you!" with that Raoul stood up and started pacing.

Raoul started ranting about Erik .

"if I ever get my hands on him I'll…I'll urgh I'll think of something really evil and …do it repeatedly!…."

Christine couldn't help but smile at Raouls ranting he was like a 6 year old ranting about how his older brother had stolen his favourite toy. Then suddenly his ranting took a rather bitter turn.

"Oh god Chris how can you love him! I mean he's evil! He dressed you up like a porcelain doll made you his little doll wife! You let him kiss you and touch you! I'm surprised he didn't make you sleep with…"

it all happened very suddenly Christine was upset and seething angry with Raoul her blood was boiling she threw out her hands in a passifying motion trying to signal for Raoul to stop, the next thing she knew the plates flew off the and headed like discus straight for Raouls head, he ducked and the plates shattered on the wall behind

leaving the splattered residue of the eaten food on plastered on the wall.

Raoul stared at Christine in shock shaking slightly while Christine stared at the wall and then at her hands…shakily Christine stuttered

"Raoul…I'm..i'm sorry I di..din;t mean to.."

"How did you do that?" Raoul demanded

"I don't know!" Christine said despairingly putting her head In her hands and sitting on the edge of the bed, the headaches were coming back again.

"Chris you just moved that thing with your mind how do you mean you don't know!" Raoul exclaimed.

"I've never done that before ok!" Christine shot back slightly muffled between her hands.

"Well did… did _Erik _ever tell you about this?" he enquired tentatively .

"No! I mean…he told me about the seeing and the mind thing but he never said anything about moving stuff! He said that there was a slight variation between generations with the gift and that mine was strongest but I don't think he had any idea I could develop a completely new one!" said Christine who in her fear and frustration buried her head into her pillow.

Raoul paused pensively seeming to be making a careful decision "We shouldn't tell the council about this" he stated firmly with authority.

"Why not?" asked Christine getting up from the bed.

"Well they're already getting you to read peoples minds and see the future for them imagine what they'd do if they found up you were telekinetic, no offence to my father but he works for a council of power grabbers."

"Then what do we do?" Christine asked quietly.

"We act normal and figure this out together like we used to do. Remember when we figured out how to reach the top shelf in your dads kitchen where the cookies were?"

Christine nodded remembering the childhood memory, Raoul had let her stand on his shoulders so they could reach the cookie jar and they had split the cookies between them, her father never did figure out how they did it.

"Well this is just like that time all it will take is some careful thinking, practice and determination and we'll get that cookie jar…remember I'll always be there to lift you up." He said slightly smiling also at the memory.

Christine walked over to Raoul and buried her face into his neck while he pulled her to him.

"Thanks Raoul you're my best friend" whispered Christine hoursly.

"I know" Raoul said sighing resignedly, if only she would let him be more.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Christine was quite enjoying her new job she'd spent the day as a lie detector for the criminal devision of the order. The suspects being questioned were possible participators in a great theft of celestial items from the order treasure hold, Christine had to try hard not to laugh at some of the things passing through these guys heads, lets just say they didn't like begin caught very much.

Now Christine lay on her bed mulling over the days events, she had started to control her new ability a little bit lifting pencils moving chairs and the like it seemed to depend on how hard she concentrated.

Christine was still laying down when she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head calling to her "_Christine…"._

She sat bolt upright and looked around for the voice. She was imagining things probably someones stray thoughts acroos her brain.

"_Christine help me…" _ suddenly thoughts seemed to leave her a floaty feeling.. like how she felt around Erik.

"_Christine come to me…come to the cells" _She opened her door and started to pad bare foot along the corridor.

She passed several operatives who barely gave her a second glance she was a regular sight around the cells because of her job.

"Where are you" she murmured softly in a trance.

"_I'm just ahead…in the maximum security area…yes that's right good girl…open the door that's it" _

Christine came to the security wing the guards were supposed to be changing shifts but the replacement hadn't arrived yet. She looked into the cells all were empty save one which held a slightly man handled looking man he had a handsome face and was dressed in what looked like a business suit his hair was mussed but his eyes were now completely locked with her own.

The voice was now a spoken one "_That's right my dear open the door for poor Raphael.."_

Christine made a tweisting motion with her hand and the door to the cell swung open with a click. Raphael got up and strode out of the cell completely unphased, he thus commenced to circle Christine taking in every inch of her.

"_Well, well, well I must say I'm impressed I always knew Azazeal had good taste but you are exquisite" _

"What are you…what are have you done to me I.." Christine started to feel very dizzy and started to collapse Raphael caught her swiftly his arms under her back and legs.

"_Alas fair maiden I cannot stay and talk for I am not a messenger boy" _He adjusted her more comfortably in his arms. _"I am the delivery boy" _

With that he moved out of the cells and dark shadows started to appear taking the forms of men…the nephralim had been unleashed.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik walked through the ensuing carnage, the alarm had been sounded in order head quarters and he just stood and watched with amusement as the puny order knights tried to fight century old Nephralim. Erik then spotted Raphael emerging from the east wing with Christine in his arms. Erik felt a thrill of triumph as he headed toward Raphael. The Nephralim in the surrounding area bowed before continuing their duties. Erik walked up to Raphael and took Christine carefully from him into his awaiting arms.

"You have done well…you are to be commended." Erik murmured adjusting Christine and turning to leave.

"My Lord what are we to do with the order?" asked Raphael hoping for a good answer.

"Do what you will I have what I came for" Said Erik before he and Christine disappeared into a shadowy mist of darkness and then entirely.

"Just what I wanted to hear" Raphael said with glee "come on boys lets have us a party"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Erik lay Christine back down on her bed where she belonged and pulled the covers over her. Right were you should be…he thought before he did the unexpected and got in next to her. He had destroyed the two way mirrors there was no way to leave unless you were a celestial being. Erik pulled Christine possessively towards him she nestled herself into his chest and sighed sleepily, Erik smiled slightly and stroked her forehead lovingly but this was not a wholly innocent gesture.

"You tried to leave me my angel…" he whispered to her dreaming form.

"You tried to leave me because you remembered…but no matter when you wake you'll forget _everything" _

With that he kissed her for-head and the room was covered in darkness.

**Authors note: did it suck? I wasn't totally happy with this chapter I had writers block for like 2 months sort for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it though Read & Review!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Ayesha, Ayeshas never glum, cos how can you be gloomy when your Eriks kitty chum? I own nothing no sueing!**

**Authors note: thank you for all the reviews I feel truly inspired. ChristinelovesPhantom keep badgering me it gives me work ethic! Lol this next chapter is seriously influenced by the show HEX on sky one which is an English supernatural show sort of like buffy but way better! (download it if you can) In fact this whole fiction is heavily influenced by Hex it's a must see! I mean witches, dark angels sex drugs and rocks and roll what more do you want? I hope to get a beta soon. I'm updating so early because I love my reviewers! Hope you enjoy**

Nightmares

Chapter 11 (scary isn't it?) 

Erik lay with Christine in his arms, he knew that his spell would be put into effect as soon as the sacrifice was made and his plan had been enabled. This spell however did not come without a heavy price lucky for Erik it would not be his to pay.

Erik looked down ay his sleeping girl thinking of the new life they were to start together after the ritual one kiss and she would forget everything. He needed to get things set up for now after all it had to look convincing, a gallant knight always needs his damsel in distress.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The battle raged on at order head quarters, bodies on the wounded were piled on top of each other. A small number of knights including Raoul and Nadir had managed to barricade themselves in the council chambers but they would not be able to hold out for much longer.

While Nadir was focused souly on the battle being raged at all sides against the Nephralim Raouls thoughts were only of Christine. He knew that bastard Erik had taken her, for what end he didn't know. From what he had heard from other knights Erik's vengeance was legendary he might be torturing her right now or doing something much worse. Despite what Chris said about Erik loving her he was dangerous. Raoul could only pray that he could find a way to save her from that foul beast.

Suddenly the council chamber doors burst open and they were overwhelmed with Nephralim on all sides the fighting with swords and crossbows lasted for only 5 minutes before the order members tasted bitter defeat. After all how can 50 mortal order knights compete with 150 immortal Nephralim who had fought in holy wars?

The order members were forced to hand over their weapons and surrender. All knew that they probably would not survive the next hour. To everyone's surprise a well-dressed Nephralim with a handsome face came towards the group. Many recognised him as the one they had captured the week before. He seemed to have authority over the others and spoke up looking directly at Raoul.

"You, boy, come with me." He stated.

Nadir stepped in front of Raoul, as did Phillipe. Nadir spoke up first.

"Why should he go with you!" he inquired in an accusatory tone.

"The boy will come with me or everyone in this room will be gutted like fish, drawn and quartered and left on display for the tourists at the tower of London." Raphael uttered with exasperation.

Raoul nodded to Nadir and his father and they backed off the group parted to let him through and he followed Raphael out of the room. He could not know that the minute he left he would never see Nadir and his father again.

Raphael forced Raoul into a side room and locked the door. Raoul stood apprehensively hoping that they were only going to talk or he was going to kill him praying that this guy didn't have a thing for boys.

"You wish to save your precious Christine do you not?" Raphael stated.

"Of course I do but aren't you the bastard that handed her over!" said Raoul in a rage completely forgetting his precarious situation.

"Shut up foolish boy and listen or the next time you see Christine it will be in the obituaries."

With that Raoul promptly shut up.

"Now sit down and listen every 50 years a sacrifice has to be made in order for Azazeal to stay on earth and not be banished to hell. That's the pact he made with Lucifer. Now Erik has decided that your pretty little girlfriend would make a perfect candidate. Now its time for you to be the big hero bound in there save the girl and kill the bad monster as they say."

"Why the hell are you helping me!" said Raoul suspiciously.

"If Erik goes back to hell that will leave me his second in command in charge and to be truly honest I don't like being ordered around. This guy has treated me like a piece of dirt since the beginnings of time well now it's my turn. So will you accept my help or go back to die a soldiers death with your _friends._"

Raoul stood contemplating whether to trust him but then he realised that he really had no other choice "How are you going to help me."

"I will show take you there and tell you how to get out but the leg work is up to you." Said Raphael coolly.

"Alright…I'll do it lets go." Raoul said determinedly.

"Very well" Raphael said with a smirk talking Raouls arm and they disappeared into the shadow.

Erik was right the boy really was a stupid twat.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Christine woke up feeling disoriented and groggy not remembering where she was. Then suddenly it all flew back to her, the voice…Raphael then the dizziness and the faint. She did not want to open her eyes but curiosity and dread won over. She opened her eye to see she was strapped into a chintz chair on the altar of Erik's home.

Christine looked around and found Erik sitting on the organ bench looking at her from across the room. He has what looked like a curved dagger with strange symbols she didn't recognise engraved into it. Seeing her awake he walked over and crouched in front of her he smirked and said.

"Welcome back my dear I must say you had me quite worried running off like that but no matter all is forgiven and will soon be forgotten." He said calmly.

"Erik what's going on? Why am I tied up why have you got a knife!" exclaimed Christine.

"Oh don't worry it's not for you its all part of the little show for our guest. I've given you the best seat in the house not only do you get to see the show you're a member of the cast the damsel in distress!" said Erik with pride.

"Erik you're insane! What's going on? What guest? what's that smell?" cried Christine.

"Tut tut Christine we can't have you ruining that lovely voice of yours can we I think I'll have to take it. Oh don't worry its no permanent after all I wouldn't want you completely silent on out wedding night!" He said jovially.

Christine tried to retort back but couldn't she was completely mute no sound came out.

"Oh and as for that smell as you put it so eloquently, it is woodsbreath it is suppressing your powers, we wouldn't want any unwanted communication with our guest…or any flying objects! Yes Christine I know about the telekinesis after all I gave it to you."

A sound came from the other side of the room.

"Ah it seems my dear our guest has arrived enjoy the show it is my wedding gift to you."

Christine stared in abject horror as Raoul came charging up the aisle towards Erik.

"Let her go you bastard! She will not be your stupid sacrifice!"

Erik stopped Raoul with ease pulling a noose out of nowhere and throwing it round Raouls neck.

"I'm afraid De Changey that you are very mistaking there has to be a sacrifice and she is my choice."

Choking Raoul said "I…I……I'll…take…her…place!"

"What! You would willingly let yourself die for her? I must say that is very noble!"

He released Raoul and he tumbled back and hit the wall. Raoul took several deep breaths and looked at Christine who was desperately struggling against her restraints and mouthing the word no at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I would gladly give my life for hers! Please! Let me take her place! Spare her!"

Erik pretended to be deep in thought then said, "There is no turning back from this. This will have to be your decision."

"I know" Raoul said solemnly

"So be it" with that Erik stabbed Raoul straight into his heart.

With that Christine's voice came back and the bonds disappeared.

"No!" she screamed and ran to Raoul holding his body to hers as they fell to the floor and he struggled for breath.

"Christine.." Raoul gasped.

"No! No! No! No! Raoul don't leave me! Raoul!" cried Christine hysterically rocking him and herself.

"Christine…i..i…l..lo..Love….you" wheezed Raoul looking into her eyes before his eyes closed for the last time.

"(sigh) Perhaps it is love" Erik said with what seemed genuine sadness at Christine's pain but remembering his spell he went to Christine and pulled her away from Raoul as his body disintegrated into black particles and then nothingness.

Christine struggled crying hitting and cursing Erik for what he had done wracked by grief for her childhood friend.

"You killed him! You killed him you son of a bitch I hate you! I hate you!"

Erik held her forearms tight stopping her struggling and pulling her to the altar he forced her to lie down on it even through her kicking and screaming at him. He held her down with his weight mumbled a few words in a strange affluent language and he began to glow with a pearlessent energy, Raouls soul. With that he kissed Christine furiously using his full body weight to keep her still. He worked his spell quickly until she stopped struggling and he knew it was done. Pulling back he looked into Christine's eyes and saw it was done.

"Oh Erik I had the strangest dreams I was in an orphanage and there were all these people"

"Oh my dear you know you've never been in an orphanage you've always been with me!"

He let her up they were no longer at the altar but in her bedroom.

"Oh yes….i forgot…"

Erik smiled fondly at her "come Christine today is our wedding day there is much to do I have gotten you a beautiful dress!"

"How lovely.." She said faintly as she was led out of her room.

Erik thought smugly to himself now she was his, She really was Little Lotte and she knew everything and _nothing._

**Authors note: Ok this was a very emotional chapter to write I had always known I was going to kill him off but now that I have…oh well you never know you may get a peek of him in the future. So for anyone that's confused all the stuff Raphael said was a lie and Erik killed Raoul to use his soul in a powerful spell to make Christine forget everything but him. k? Read and Review I hope it doesn't totally suck!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Gaston Leroux then I could so say I owned this but I'm just a 16-year-old girl obsessed with Phantom lol**

**Authors note: Thanks for all the support and here's the next chapter! Like I prmised some people!**

Nightmares

Chapter 12

Erik was very excited, well as excited as an immortal being can get about something, change of though let's call it trembling anticipation. He had just sent Christine to change for their wedding; tonight he would claim her as his and defy God, who said that God could be the one to dictate everything? Why should he have all the fun? At this thought Erik smiled secretly to himself.

As his second in command Raphael would perform the ceremony with a few minor amendments. Speak of the Devil, Raphael materialised in a flash of light, like the crack in the doorway when the hall light is on.

"So are you ready? Today's a big day! With the upcoming nuptials and all" Raphael asked with an uncharacteristic jovial air.

Ignoring the question Erik replied, "Did you have fun with the order? I hear they put up quite a pathetic resistance; Erik smirked at his own world waiting for a response.

"Oh same old same old, rape, pillage, plunder, draw and quarter you would have been bored," Raphael said airily.

"You loved every second of it didn't you?" Erik enquired with a dark yet amused raise of the eyebrows.

"You have no _idea,"_ Raphael breathed.

"When Christine comes in this room make no indication that you have ever met before, in her mind she had never been in the outside world. She believes she was raised in this place under my protection for her whole life, give her no reason to think otherwise." Erik warned.

"So what did you…"? Christine's bedroom door opening interrupted them.

Erik would never forget what he saw when he tuned around. Christine was wearing an off the soldier white wedding dress with an intricately embroidered bodice and flowing train. Her curls were flowing along her soldiers and down her back and a silver circlet adorned her head. If Erik had been capable of dying he would have been satisfied to right then and there.

Christine gave a shy smile and walked towards Erik, not even giving Raphael a second glance. Erik met her at the altar in a few short strides took her in his arms and started ravishing her mouth with his. Erik's attentions were to his annoyance and slight embarrassment interrupted by a throaty cough from Raphael.

"My dear you look…. its beyond words…" Erik whispered looking deep into her eyes as Christine blushed a deep crimson.

"I think she noticed" Raphael uttered under his breath knowing full well that Erik would hear him. Erik gave him the glare of death, sighed, and turned back to Christine.

"Christine this is Raphael an old…friend of mine just come back from abroad. He will be performing the wedding ceremony for us." Erik said paying more attention to Christine's curls than to anything he was saying.

"But Erik…don't we need a priest to perform the ceremony and two witnesses?"

"My love, Raphael lived with God, like me since the beginning of time. Trust me he is more than qualified. As for the witnesses? I believe that we have the pleasure of the non-corporeal presence of God and Lucifer himself, I think my dear that we will manage."

Seeming satisfied Christine nodded absently and Erik nodded to Raphael to begin the wedding, after the formalities they finally came to the vows.

"Do you Lord Azazeal take Christine Daaé to be your celestially wedded wife, to have and to hold in darkness and in light, for better and for worse for all of eternity?"

Erik ignored the use of his real name and stared intensely into Christine's eyes.

"I do"

Raphael nodded and continued.

"And do you Christine Daaé take Lord Azazeal to be your celestially wedded husband? To have and to hold in darkness and in light, for better and for worse for all of eternity?"

Christine looked innocently and lovingly into Erik's eyes and breathed as if it were a prayer "I do".

"Than with the power vested in me by God and Satan I now pronounce you immortals in kind, you may kiss the bride"

That was all Erik needed to hear his lips descended on Christine's with lightening speed and intensity, throwing his arms around her and twirling her around while she rapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Erik placed back on the ground reluctantly and gave Raphael one-word "Leave".

With that Raphael was gone and Erik swept Christine off her feet in on fluid motion causing her to give a surprised shriek, and carried her to a new room a hidden room with a four poster bed covered on black silk. The walls covered with black drapes, the air was filled with exotic spices and candles dimly lit the sensuous room.

Erik placed Christine on the ground and whispered sweet words in her ear to reassure her as he slowly undid the laces of her gown. Christine breathing had become short and quick responding to every touch and caress Erik gave her. Christine's gown and undergarments gone he looked her up and down in awe 'this...this belonged to him she was his forever, his wife, his mate'.

Christine finally getting over her shyness started fully participating. She started undoing Erik's shirt with her mind, he smirked at and he slowly lowered her onto the bed. When Erik was almost fully unclothed Christine paused from kissing his ardently.

"Erik…I've never…I've never done this before." she managed to stumble out.

"I know my Seraph, but I will teach you do not fear I will teach you the joys of the flesh…" He started to suck and nip her at her neck his hands moving over her body as his trousers seemed to remove themselves, this time not of Christine's doing.

Christine began to relax to Erik's touch overcoming her fears Erik places himself between her legs poised and ready.

"My love, as it is your first time this will hurt a bit but I will try my best to be gentle but if you want me to stop…."

This stunned Christine, he was giving her a choice, he had never done that before she had always gone along with whatever Erik said, it was usually for the best and now he was giving her the ultimate choice. He really did love her. Without further ado Christine kissed Erik and said:

"Oh Erik…I love you…teach me…teach me to live…"

That was enough for Erik he entered her livingly and made love to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Some hours later maybe 4 Erik didn't know they lay naked and contented next to each other. Christine lay sprawled sleeping across Erik's chest her form moulded to his as he stroked her hair and back lovingly.

She was his, he had claimed her and she had been willing, now it was all set in motion he could already feel the wheels turning, the changes occurring in her body, she would awaken to a new world, one she could never imagine…and he would be waiting for her.

With that Erik closed his eyes and continued guarding his mate, his love, his wife well into the night.

**Authors note: It sucked didn't it? Did it suck tell me! R and R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: One week til Christmas yay! This all belongs to the creators of the arse kicking show Hex and Gaston Leroux and ALW except Raphael who is mine! But I'm in negotiations with ALW to trade him for Gerard butler fingers crossed**

**Authors note: Thank you to my harassing reviewer who won't leave me alone this chapter is for you! Lol Hope you people like it I got very few reviews and hits last time so I think you have all abandoned me! **

Nightmares (or the modern Prometheus) Frankenstein rocks.

Chapter 13 

Bliss. That is all Erik could describe it as…a never-ending bliss. The plan was in action nearly 200 years of preparation and the goal would soon be achieved. Erik looked down at his wife who was currently laying sprawled across his chest in peaceful dreams. Stage one was almost complete the changes had started with the consummation of their union. Erik let out a satisfied sigh, he hadn't been this pleased with himself since he had plagued Egypt, he thought the killing of the all the first born son's was a nice touch, and who in their right minds couldn't find the boils funny? He and Raphael and laughed about that for decades. Well by laugh meaning that Raphael and been hysterical and all Erik and done was quirked his lip in a smirk.

Just when he reached that thought Christine stirred, stretching luxuriously and snuggling deeper into his embrace. She placed her head to rest on the crook in his shoulder and started absentmindedly playing with his chest hair. Erik smirked at this and stoked her silky curls and asked:

"How do you feel this morning my wife?"

There was a pause before Christine answered "…. Different…I feel different"

"How?" he coaxed gently.

"I….I feel like part of me has been found again!" with a sudden burst of energy she shifter her self so she was lying on top of Erik.

"I feel a thousand emotions at once! Like I've seen kingdoms through ages rise and fall….I've seen it all! Seen the horrors and the wonders happening right in front of my eyes! ….Like I could fly…" she stopped as if in contemplation. What she didn't know is that she wasn't that far from the truth. Erik decided to cut in on her contemplation before she reached too many answers.

"We are soul joined Christine, you are most likely seeing images from my past…do not let these things worry you just enjoy this moment in time, memories are nice but that's all they are."

Christine looked at him and nodded seeming quite willing to go on with anything he said. Erik seemed satisfied with this response and murmured to her "It is still very early in the day my dear, you are most probably tired from staying up all night" when Erik said that Christine blushed scarlet " and I have some less…pleasurable business to tend to, rest and I will wake you later"

Christine did as she was told and let Erik get up blushing slightly as his naked form appeared from under the covers. As Erik was changing Christine noticed something on him she hadn't last night; a tattoo, this surprised her greatly Erik didn't seem the type to have a tattoo. It looked like a Chinese symbol yet it held something else in it; it was more like an ancient rune yet it was beautiful all the same. It rested on the left shoulder of his back standing out against his alabaster skin. She wondered at this but decided not to say anything, she'd ask later when Erik came back.

Once Erik finished changing he turned around and placed a kiss on Christine's lips before disappearing into the shadows. Christine sighed and flung herself back onto the bed, she then realised that there was no real reason for her to be naked if her husband wasn't there to appreciate it. Her husband….what a strange thought that at 16 she was married.

She got out of the bed retrieving a nightgown and walked into the bathroom to attain her hairbrush. Christine nearly collapsed at what she saw in the mirror, she didn't look 16 at all if she hadn't known herself she would have said she was 19 maybe 20! She was slightly taller her face more mature and less round and her skin was alabaster white setting of her dark hair perfectly. Quite scared by this revelation she turned around so as to ask Erik but wait….he wasn't there. Christine breathed deeply and reasoned with herself that maybe it wasn't a bad thing; maybe this is what happened when you got married? She didn't know no one had ever told her such things. Whatever it was it wasn't really a bad change in fact she quite liked it, reaching for her hairbrush and leaving the bathroom she failed to notice the same Tattoo that Erik had glaring ominously on her back.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

At the left overs of Order headquarters

"Damage report Khan!" barked the new Chancellor DuChamp

"89 fatalities 45 wounded 34 missing including one civilian Dechangy's son and some science records and samples are missing." Replied Nadir

"What do you mean science records?" barked DuChamp.

Nadir winced before responding "We ran several tests on Miss Daaé while she was in our care, blood screenings, CAT scans etc all the samples are gone as well as the test data, however, they failed to take the back up disks and we have discovered something rather alarming." At this Nadir stopped causing the other man to become impatient and yell:

"Well out with it man!"

"We ran a chromosome check on miss Daaé to see whether her gifts were genetic…and we discovered a few things. The normal amount of Chromosomes for a human is 23 pairs, Christine had 23 pairs she was normal. We also ran several tests on the captive Nephralim Raphael he had a 46 pair chromosome count double the amount a human has."

"For god sake get on with it man!" yelled DuChamp

"Well we managed to save one vial of Christine's blood its colour used to be red but when we returned after the attack the colour was silver the same colour as Raphael's."

"Stop pausing and get on with it I have a secret organisation to run!"

"We re-did the Chromosome count and the results were conclusive Christine now has a 46 chromosome count, its as if even though the blood was separated from her it changes as she does, my only conclusion is that the blood still in Christine's body has undergone the same transformation."

DuChamp paused then look of Horror and realisation came over his features, he finally opened his mouth to speak:

"You mean that bastards turned her into an…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"…. Angel, what are you thinking now oh glorious creator? That I could best you at your own game? I can create the blessed ones just as you can! I defy you! God the creator of Heaven and Earth of all things seen and unseen! Well it seems this isn't a one man dance anymore!"

Erik was pacing back and forth in front of an altar in a cathedral on Earth.

"I have created an Angel! Just as powerful as anything you could ever have created! Neither Ariel of Asiel can ever be compared to her beauty or the Choirs of seraphim compared to her voice! I defy the laws of the cosmos and mould a human into a celestial being! And do you know what my greatest triumph is? All of this can be traced back to you! You are to blame for all this! If you had not banished me I would not have had to resort to this, but hindsight is 20 20, but you already has that didn't you oh my omniscient one! Well the rules have changed."

Erik turned his back on the altar wings extended and whispered his final acknowledgment:

"Prepare for war…it will be your last"

**Authors note: Hate? No hate? Tell me R & R! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All hail me I am the master of the universe and all in its domain lol only kidding I own nothing but Raphael but I am seriously ripping of HEX at the moment lol

Authors note: Do you all hate me for taking so long? I bet you do! No EC this chapter im trying to work some plot in but it might suck I dunno. No one complain about spelling and grammar I tried to write this as quickly as possible when I came up with the idea so I hope you enjoy it!

Nightmares

Chapter 14 

The halls of the abandoned church echoed ominously as the nephralim Raphael strutted up to the front altar past the slaughtered bodies of the Sunday morning congregation. The only other living being was an aged blind woman kneeling before the altar head bowed and knarled hands clutched tightly in prayer. Raphael came to stop just behind her a smug look on his face; he stood as if waiting for her to speak while retrieving a handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket and wiping his hands clean of blood. He then threw said handkerchief forward allowing it to come to rest in front of the woman. Finally Raphael received his response:

"I know who you are and I know why you have come it has been written for millennia, but it is for naught. I will not tell you where they are"

Raphael made a snort like sound and retorted, "Now that isn't a very positive attitude is it? I'm certain you know whom _I_ am, who wouldn't want to know my dashingly handsome self? But as for you not telling me what I want to know? Well we wouldn't want any bodily harm to come to such a sweet old lady now would we?" he said with a quirk of the lip.

"Destiny cannot be overwritten, if not here it would have been somewhere else the strings of fate cannot be cut…"

"Bla bla bla fates you're all the same! High and mighty little martyrs aren't you? Just because you were trusted with a bloody book. What's the point of being trusted with a bloody book if you're blind? You can't even read it! And you spend you're entire life moving from place to place never being able to settle anywhere because of it! Shows how much your great and merciful God loves you! as for me? I've met God several times, wasn't really that impressed, he had this whole guilt and misery thing going at the time made him real fun at parties."

"Do your work hand of the devil I will not hinder thee, know only that I will receive my rightful place in heaven for my good service."

"Listen lady here's the thing" Raphael came to crouch in front of the old woman putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her sightless eyes "I'm here on authority of Azazeal who at the moment is making the devil look like the Easter bunny on crack, I really don't want to be pissing him of at the moment you know? So I'll tell you what, you tell me where this boring old book is and you can go! No more running no more fearing for your life just rest in a little retirement home in Cornwall with all the other old biddies. So what do you say? Help a gent out?"

A silence followed where the woman seemed to be contemplating what Raphael had said, then replied, "I would rather die now and face God's judgment than betray him and live"

Raphael rolled his eyes and made a theatrical sigh, he stood up and came to stand behind the old woman. He placed his hands on either side of her head and said:

"I'm sorry to hear that, and we could have been such friends! I could have told you about my glorious fights in heaven and you would have sat there and been…old."

The woman's breathing suddenly became laboured as her impending doom inched closer. She began to shake slightly but battled to maintain her composure. Then Raphael leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Oh..and my dear you really shouldn't think about secret locations near telepaths, I've known where the book was since the moment I entered the room, I just wanted to screw with you for a little while I have to get my kicks somehow. Looks like you've lost that deposit on a villa in heaven after all but oh well"

With that Raphael snapped her neck with a twisting corkscrew motion and watched her fall limp on the floor. He limbered up his body and sighed saying:

"I never get tired of doing that"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadir sat in his office or what remained of it contemplating what he had just been told. Amelia Garnier the guardian of the book of prophecy was now dead along with 56 innocent bystanders. This had Raphael written all over it, Azazeal's second in command always did have a weakness for theatrics. Attacking a church in broad daylight was rather a tame escapade compared to his long repertoire of massacres.

The entire order was still in a shambles, national divisions all over the world had cut off communications and f Nadir feared a similar attack had happened to them. He, however, had to see to his own borders, Nephralim had been killing and destroying key members of the organisation assassinating relic protectors and their families. It seemed they were trying to gather as many Holy and powerful objects as possible for some reason. Most likely so that the order could not use them against Azazeal, although Nadir feared that they had a terrible unforeseen agenda that would possibly make the entire situation worse.

Order security was already stretched to its limit and the media attention these strange phenomena was having was not making things easier. More and more people were saying they had seen 'angels' and supernatural activity was at its peak, something big was happening and it was happening soon.

Just then a man wearing a lab coat burst into the office unannounced looking as if he were in anguished pain.

"Sir I've found something sir!" he exclaimed.

"Found what?" Nadir asked in an exasperated voice. They had been looking for any more information on the girls sudden blood change or her and Azazeals location for weeks and had found nothing.

"It's best if you come down to the lab sir and see for yourself!" with that the man went running out of the office.

When Nadir reached the lab he was surprised by the plethora of activity in it. Despite the loss of all their equipment the scientists had proven themselves to be resourceful resorting to old school science and bare essentials to make more tests on Christine's DNA.

"Sir" snapping Nadir attention back to the young scientist "We did some initial testing after we found the bloody changes and we have come to the conclusions the subjects blood in symbiotic with her body."

"What?" asked Nadir utterly confused.

"Well it's changeling blood, whatever changes are happening to the her body happen to this particular sample. It truly is extraordinary what angels blood can do! I would have liked to have more to experiment with but we have managed to come up with enough findings with what we have."

There was a pause where Nadir waited for the man to continue, when he didn't Nadir prompted, "Well what did you find?"

"Oh yes right well… apart from the chromosome change and the mutation of the haemoglobin there wasn't much to say until I did some hormone tests."

"Oh really? And what did these tests say?"

"Well we ran several and …we didn't think it was possible…but its happened only God knows how…oh no pun intended sir but…"

At this rambling Nadir got impatient and shouted "For gods sakes man! What were the results of the test!"

"Well sir she's…she's pregnant sir…"

"She's what?" said Nadir astounded.

"I know sir I couldn't believe it myself I mean her becoming an angel was unbelievable but pregnant? But I double and triple checked my results and its conclusive the girl is pregnant."

"But…but how?" whispered Nadir.

"Um…the normal way sir…you know..you _do _know right?" said the scientist apprehensively.

"Of course I know you half wit I am well aware of the reproductive process what I want to know is how this can be possible from what we know of angel biology they were specifically designed to be sterile."

"That's just it Sir we don't know! It might factor into a lot of things, the fact that she is very young, the world they are in, that she used to be human…"

At this Nadir stopped listening, the cogs in his head were grinding until he finally reached it.

"Thank you Stebbins no I mean Thompson that will be all" with that Nadir left the lab.

………………………

Once out of sight p Nadir practically ran to the archive room and locked the door behind him. Inside this room was all the historical sightings and knowledge of the Nephralim throughout the ages.

Nadir knew what he was looking for and headed straight for a painting of an angel painting in a far corner of the room, unhooking it a green Iris scanner lay behind after doing all the necessary security checks the safe opened to reveal a package. Glancing around him he made sure the coast was clear before removing the packages contents. A well-worn torn and frayed book appeared from inside. Nadir quickly opened the book and skipped to halfway through trying to find the passage he was looking for. Raphael may have managed to obtain Amelia's book but the orders was still well hidden even from Azazeals eyes. Finding the passage he wanted he slowly read it and a grim expression came upon him. A feeling of dread came upon him…she was just a child surely there was another way. Closing the book he sighed heavily and replaced the book in its hiding place, he would have to inform the council of his findings and when given the chance they would act upon them. Why did it have to come to this? With that he walked away with a heavy heart thinking over the words he had read and praying he had mistranslated them,

The reckoning shall begin when a mortal breaks the laws of time and becomes mate and equal to the banished angel. Their progeny shall lay waste to the world as Doomsday comes nigh and the Nephralim will be released forever to prey on mankind. The blood of innocent will flow till that of the mother runs dry and Gods judgement held onto the world.

Authors note: yes yes I know long time no write but I've had lotsa work! But here I am so if you don't hate me then R and R and tell me if it sucks it took me a while to write this chapter as you see, the next chapter will have some EC in it I promise until then adieu!


	15. Chapter 15 sort of

**Disclaimer: if I had a claim to make I would claim it but I cannot claim to claim any claim of any nature….claim lol**

**Authors note: I have school work to do it takes priority! I hope you like it and it doesn't completely suck because if it does I will kill myself am sorry for the shortness its just to tide you over til my muse gets moving. Lol.**

Nightmares

Chapter 14

Fragmented images ran across the contemplative mind of Christine. Images of a little boy, his face familiar yet a strangers at the same time. His laughter recognisable as if it had been heard a thousand times before yet half forgotten in the oblivion of her mind. Whispered secrets behind clouded veils of mystery in her head, hinting at some terrible secret that was just beyond her reach. If she found the secret would she be whole again? A part of her was missing, ever since joining with Erik something had been off, misplaced like a puzzle with one piece that doesn't fit. Half of her mind told her this was all just a delusion, she had known no other man but Erik and had always lived here in this shadowy realm of Angels and Demons…yet there was that voice, the voice of a half forgotten boy in a half forgotten life telling her not to believe.

_Erik treated her as if she were one of his many ornaments of fragile glass, beautiful but meant to be kept locked away where no one else could see. Erik was always there controlling everything that she did, when she ate when she slept (if she was allowed to sleep at all) she knew this shouldn't have troubled her, her head told her it had always been that way. Her heart spoke otherwise out of turn, when Erik touched her she welcomed it with all her love yet her heart felt heavy as a stone as if that love had been born at a price. An invisible weight dragging her down and drowning her in her own worries and wonderings… But enough of this conjecture, she had not the time to dwell on the fancies of another world that doesn't even exist she had more physical things to worry about._

_Lately she had been feeling very strange, she had been having mood swings; much to Erik's amusement. When she asked him what was wrong with her he just smiled knowingly, stroked her hair and said "nothing that shouldn't be my love". She'd been having very strange symptoms, having all sorts of cravings for foods she hadn't even seen before yet knew she wanted, she was overly sensitive to everything and had fainted at least once. She was sure Erik knew what was wrong with her, why he wouldn't tell her was a mystery. Christine has made a decision, if he wasn't going to tell her she'd just have to find out for herself, it couldn't be that bad could it?. She'd question him one more then find out on her own…somehow._

**Authors note: just to tide you over til the next chapter! I have some work to do so I wipped this up a little while ago to keep you all happy so hope you aren't all too disappointed with it!**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**

**Oh yeah baby she's back**!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing on this earth but three things: ME, MYSELF and I ! They are all I need in this world (apart from Erik but that's wishful thinking) so if anyone tries to sue then you are a stupid head. **

**Authors Note: If anyone wants me to continue then I better have an influx of reviews lol I know my writing is not the best in the world and I am grateful for those who have reviewed (prostrates self before reviewers) but I'm setting a limit of 15 reviews before I continue. I'm sorry that I have been unable to write for quite some time but my A level work had been very trying as I have been applying to universities. I hope you like this snippet of what is to come, if not I may not continue for my muse stole my tea cosy. **

Previously on nightmares: Don't be lazy read the previous chapters lol

Nightmares

Chapter 16: debates and a death sentence

7 months later

Order Headquarters: London

'I demand you give me another option!' shouted a harassed Nadir Khan at a jury of 15 representative nations.

'I am afraid the verdict is unanimous, if the nephilims Azazeals child is allowed to be born unto this world than life as we know it would cease to exist! Do you want to be responsible for the deaths or thousands..No..millions of innocent people?' bellowed the regional director for Asia.

Nadir looked at him with disgust as spat 'she is only a child! And the child growing inside of her is as innocent as any other! It has no guilt in this prophecy made before even his own mother's birth! To condemn these innocents to death over a prophecy that is questionable in translation at best is folly! What if we are wrong? Harmony and chaos are very similar words in the ancient texts! You would be responsible for the murder of two innocent beings, never mind the wrath of Azazeal that would be wrought unto this world upon discovering his wife and young slaughtered!'

Many in the chamber began to murmur amongst themselves at Nadirs impassioned outburst until the Chancellor stood up and caused a hush among the room. Nadir turned his attention to the aging man. He possessed a grave face and stern demeanour, there was a look in his eyes as if to suggest he had seen and done too much in his life, the grim set of his jaw did not inspire Nadir with any inkling of hope. The Chancellor cleared his throat and began: ' I understand your concerns as to this matter Officer Khan, but the wider perspective must be adhered to. Should the Nephilim be given full access unto this world than this would leave the divides between realities open for all the forces of hell and harm to destroy all we hold dear. You know the disorder and death they cause! Well recently in this very building there was a massacre such as not been seen in a millennia! The barriers between the worlds have been falling for the last 500 years! Lord Azazeal and his minion Raphael have been crossing over of their own free will wreaking havoc as they go! Image what thousands of such demonic beings would induce? It would be a perfect opportunity for Lucifer to start another war! That is what this society was created to prevent! I am sorry but should the mate of Azazeal be found she will be terminated before her young can destroy this world and rip apart our reality!' The chancellor then sat down and Nadir knew the meeting was over, and if they found her…so would Christine's life.

**Authors note : review or I lose all will to live, or else give me chocolate that works as well. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I need reviews to get the muse going.**

**Lady Extremely English Voldemort**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this earth which is soon to be intensified when I become a poorly fed student. **

**Authors note: Hello people its been awhile! I've finished up with my A levels and await my results so I can go to university (on tender-hooks) I hope you all don't hate me for not writing for so long but I had serious writers block but today when my internet failed it was like a sign and I suddenly had inspiration to write. So I hope you like this chapter I know that events have been dragging on for a while so I've decided to up the pace a bit…hope you like** **it. **

Nightmares 

Chapter 17: the crystal night

Some months later…

'Who needed an apocalypse?' mused Erik silently 'when you have a hormonal, pregnant wife with telekinetic abilities?'

This train of thought had occurred to Erik a few months ago when Christine had blown a hole in the wall due to an extremely nasty bought of crying. Since then their 'lair'; as he supposed it could be dubbed, had been reduced to merely a vestige of what it had once been. His music sheets were charred and ripped, scattered randomly across the stone floor, several of the chairs were toppled and the altar like bed had almost buckled after a rather nasty argument about Christine's wish to go outside. But, as Azazeal saw it, this was just one of the little pitfalls in an otherwise blissful situation. Erik smirked remembering the day many months ago when he had explained to Christine why she was nauseas and gaining weight. Needless to say, the news had managed to shock Christine out of the musing stupor she had fallen into since he had wiped her memory. Leading consequently to the rather large hole in the wall and tattered surroundings which he had not had the heart to repair, after all he was too busy in preparations for becoming a father, and on the other hand he was also in awe at the amount of destruction his little seraph had managed to wreak.

That led Erik onto a somewhat less whimsical train of thought, his brides transformation. Of course carrying an immortal child would lead to bodily changes, but he had not quite anticipated this much of a change. Not that he minded of course, the slight ageing of her physical body had led to a lessening of his guilt at being a 'cradle snatcher'. Yes its true, he did have a small amount of guilt at the situation, he now had a 19 year old with a 16 year old mind, but no matter. She would now live as full a life as he…if you could call his exhistance life. She would see her world fall with no memory that she had once inhabited it, slept, dreamed and wept in it lived, lost…loved. But every time he felt this inkling of guilt creeping into his otherwise calm emotional state he thought of him, that little life soon to be born unto this world, and with that momentous event bring about a new world order.

Prophecy be damned! Erik didn't really care whether his son was to bring harmony or chaos, lately he had come to the realisation that he actually cared for this little person…whom he had yet to meet. What would he be like? this son. Would he look like him? Carry the cursed face that had been God's punishment? Or favour his mother? Who was now just as much an angel as anything _God_ had created…maybe more. He didn't really care what his son became, he was _his _he had created him of his own will and intent and no prophecy would ever change that. But thought Azazeal…if the birth of his son just happened to tip the cosmic scales in their favour… and in so doing bring about the destruction of Gods good earth…then this was an added bonus.

He had recently come to understand that he was becoming two people, Erik for Christine, and Azazeal for Raphael and his army. The separation of these aspects had been gradual but strong, Erik was caring he loved Christine…in his way; if a thing of darkness could love, and he showed this in his manner he sang to her, held back her hair during he morning sickness and cared for her in the only way he knew how. While Azazeal was every part a leader should be he was regal, respected, feared and he was wrathful. None could challenge him, none would dare! He would slaughter them! Send them to the seventh level of hell! Well…….maybe lower, in his experience the seventh level wasn't really all that it was made out to be. Neither, on the other hand, was Lucifer himself.

This was a point which the order had never seemed to realise, they seemed to believe that he was working for Satan!. The audacity of the idea that _He _Azazeal leader of the Nephralim would ever _follow anyone _was enough to make him laugh. He had never agreed with Lucifer's philosophy's, not really, Lucifer had mostly focused on destroying those whom he hated for they had gods love. God's love! Love! It was overated, seeking his approval had never done him any good. Why destroy the humans? Why waste the effort? Humans were thoroughly capable of destroying themselves without his help. He could already see it happening war, hatred, racism, sexism, genocide, the destruction of their own planet! Global warming! Floods plagues hunger disease! All were omens of their own flaws and imminent destruction!. No…he would let them destroy themselves…but then again, it never did hurt to give them a nudge in the right direction. Fear and hatred would destroy them just as soon as his son was born.

Raphael was due to report back within the next several hours, he had been sent on a rather important mission, he did not want anyone spoiling the birth of his child. Yes…he knew it would be today he could feel the stirring in the air the shifting of primordial energies…the shudder of the earth…even here in this shadowy realm. Raphael had better complete his mission promptly, he did not want any unexpected…guests, especially that rather annoying agent Khan. He would take great pleasure killing him…

'Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' the resounding scream echoed through the chuch like lair, coming from the left antichamber.

It had begun.

Erik raced from his perch at the organ and ran to the room where, he knewm his son would soon be born.

…………………………………………………………………………..

A deserted sanctum 300 miles beneath Jerusalem

'I always get the best jobs!' cried Raphael, his voice echoed through the cold stagnant air. The sanctum had the feel of age and decay, it had not been visited in several thousands of years. This was a good sign, it meant the order did not know about the remaining transport mirrors.

'Well' Raphael mused aloud 'Only one way to make sure no one uses them'

He gazed along the rows of mirrors on either side of him, some 100 in all, they led to may different dimensions. Mystical prisons, dark haunted realms and hidden places of wonder…but they were not his main concern, he would deal with them later.

He walked quickly along the rows a ball of light guiding his way, its eerie light casting vast shadows along the cavern. He walked for some time until he reached a plinth of stone on which stood two imposing mirrors, one made of tarnished silver, taller than he was with the faces of angels protruding from the frame. Its surface was that of any other mirror, yet covered in dust and the ravages of age. The surface of the other mirror was of dark metal, its frame was jagged with wings of demons imposing and horrific in appearance. It did not reflect anything not even the fluorescent light, it was just a hollow, dark, pit that looked like it went on for all eternity. He had found his primary goal. His attention was then draw to a glint of something in the corner of his eye. He turned and walked off of the plinth to find a long waster skeleton in mostly decayed robes, somewhat preserved by the vacuum of the cave. In the skeletons hands were two things, a tarnished sword of silver, encrusted with dirt and grime and a small scroll, faded and made of papyrus. Raphael picked up the scroll and carefully opened it written in an ancient script he was familiar with were several puzzling words 'harmony comes only after chaos just as remorse can only come after the act'. It sounded like the tripe that Azazeal read, he loved that philosophical mumbo jumbo, he better show it to him. Stowing it inside his jacket he picked up the sword, it was still quite sturdy although blunt.

Raphael walked back to the plinth before the two mirrors and raised the sword high above his head bringing it down on the silver mirror, its smooth surface shattered over the floor. Raphael's face was full of elation as he smashed the other and let the glass rain down upon him, he then turned to the many rows and breathing a sigh of excitement and anticipation uttered:

'I always did love violence….let's party'

…………………………………………………………………….

There was a great shuddering of the earth, it had begun several hours before, it was a warning a sign of things to come. Nadir shuddered as he entered the derelict building that led to the order's headquarters, they had been unsuccessful in finding anyway to get to Azazeal and his family. Nadir knew it has begun, At 12 o'clock Greenwich mean time there had been a solar eclipse, the sun had yet to emerge. Then the earthquakes had started, along with the torrential rain and thunder, floods had been reported in the lowlands and fellow agencies and reported similar conditions throughout the world. A darkness of a global scale for the last 11 hours, there was only one explanation, Christine must be in labour.

Entering the inner sanctum of the agency he saw frantic movement and raised voices with paper flying and weapons being prepared for battle. Mystics and psychics over in the corner in a circle trying to divine how close they were to doom, while delegates argues and warriors sharpened their blades. The only way to stop a nephralim was to cut off all of its limbs and head and place them in enchanted boxes in separate locations. That it if you could even get within a foot of it without being mentally tortured physically damaged or outright killed. All of this preparation would do them little good, once that door opened it would never close not without…but he never would…there was no way that he would ever show any…but maybe…with a child…and Christine…no surely not it was wishful thinking. He would never offer himself up for judgement he knew no guilt.

Just as Nadir thought this an almighty shudder came over the earth, the lights flickered the mystics and psychics collapsed and the weapons clattered onto the floor.

An horrendous cracking sound was heard and the floor beneath where the mirror had once been began to open as demonic spectours and painfully beautiful beings began pour into the room as a choking gas filled the air…they were too late it had begun….

The Nephralim had been released.

………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: Okay I hope that was good enough I haven't written in a while and I don't know if anyone is still waiting to read it! So please please please please please review to tell me if you like the direction I'm going in or not, I've got a pretty good idea of where this is going and I'm sorry if there are any continuity errors but my internet was down when I wrote this so I couldn't check the other chapters as I lost them on my computer ages ago. So review and I'll keep writing!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the phantom of the opera or the borrowed ideas from the series Hex which sadly was cancelled when

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the phantom of the opera or the borrowed ideas from the series Hex which sadly was cancelled when it was getting good, I won Raphael though, he's fun, and my writing style is mine I suppose, too much conjecture**

**Authors Note: I'm very sorry for having had such a long hiatus but I have been studying English as this is my first year at university and so have had a lot to do, someone's put me in a C2 though and I am deeply honoured by this so I hope you like this chapter!**

Nightmares

Chapter 18: Aziel

………………………………………………………………………………

She remembered everything, she felt sick to her stomach, somewhere in that haze of pain as her insides felt they were about to split she'd had an epiphany, a sudden realisation of clarity amid continuous dunes of motion and sound, Erik had lied to her.

She hadn't grown up in this phantom world, nor was she 19, she had had a family once, which had been broken by tragedy, and then….Erik came, she remembered her birthdays spent at the orphanage, her childhood days spent with Raoul their tragic separation and their sudden reunion,…….the realisation hit her like a thunderbolt from the heavens, a wrench which pained more than giving life to her son who lay in the cot beside her, Raoul was dead, Raoul was dead and…….and Erik has killed him, Erik had manipulated her, controlled her, made her into a little brood mare! All these thoughts and more streamed through her conscious and unconscious mind while flashes of conversation, pain, remorse, anger and flickering images arranged themselves in her mind once more until she was about to scream, but it seemed her son had the same idea.

'Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

Her dark musings were broken by Aziel, only 10 hours old who was making slight jerky movements accompanied by whinging noises and a face that Christine reasoned was scrunched up like a cabbage, a big red cabbage, and an extremely precious and adorable cabbage. Acting on instinct she moved swiftly off of the bed and lifted her son up to her chest just above her heart so he could hear her heart beat, he immediately settled down and relaxed. She moved around the room rocking him slightly and was surprised that all traces of the pains of birth and previous discomfort where gone, even the bump left over and vanished, she supposed it had to do with this place, or whatever Erik had done to her. She looked down closely at her son, he had quite thick dark hair for a baby, but then thick copious amounts of hair ran in her family, she remembered her father telling her she had been born with ready formed curls and wailing at the top of her lungs….her father…Erik had taken even those memories…..how could the father of such a fragile precious being have committed such harmful acts?.

Despite all that Erik had done to her she still loved him, it was a constant thrumming in her heart, no matter how angry she was at him she couldn't separate from him, or turn him away, they were too connected, body mind and soul, Lottie had promised Erik any prize he wanted, and she reasoned that prize was her. That didn't meant she wasn't going to confront Erik, on the contrary, loving Erik made her all the more resolved, especially now that they had a son, an innocent life between them. She was going to confront Erik for what he had done, she was going to try and make him see why it was wrong, he had to change, if not for her sake for Azi's, this madness had to end, they had reached the climax, the point of no return, something had to give, and she was planning on it being Erik.

……………………………………………………………………..

Erik presently was in the other chamber by the altar, allowing his new born son and wife to rest from their previous ordeal, he had a son, a strong beautiful son, and Christine had named him AZIEL! Aziel! She said she just liked the name, a shorter version of his, Christine was trying to send him a message, Aziel was one of the angels he had vanquished in his endless crusade against the tyranny of God, Aziel's sole purpose in existence was as the bringer of good faith and reconciliation between god and his subjects, Azazeal scoffed at the name, how his wife had come up with it he didn't know, but the first chance he could he was changing it, no son of his was going to be named after one of his victims, no not a victim…a casualty of war.

He could feel the tempest above, the meandering flow of the screams and cries of the humans echoing off of the chamber walls until they were magnified to the point of merging into one eternal whimper. Erik was surprised at how this effected him, it stirred something deep inside him, something strange and alien he had never felt before, he didn't like it, Azazeal on the other hand was listening avidly as a glutton at a banquet, transcendentally euphoric in his riotous success, he had cheated God and mankind, he was superior! He had defied all divine convention! He was master!...but then, why did he feel so strange?

When he reached this thought he heard his sons demanding wail, He was a born leader already Erik mused, power radiated off of that little bundle, but something was niggling at the back of his mind, or should he say Christine's, he could sense her thoughts, so his little charm had worn off after all, but then childbirth is a powerful thing. A confrontation was on the horizon, she was angry, very much so, all her emotions were in one labyrinthine jumble with no outlet, he did have some answers for her, he's have to be gentle but he was confident he could win her over again, after all, she was the mother of his child if that didn't misconstrue her judgement in his favour he didn't know what would.

He felt Christine approaching the door after settling their son down for a nap, it was time for war, but was it against her….or himself.

**Authors note: sorry that it's a cliffy have a limited muse, practically had to abuse my muse to squeeze out that bit of inspiration. Anyway review and tell me what you think! I'm planning to finish the story in the next 2 chapters, maybe less! Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes as I am a very tired student who just finished an essay and 4 hours of reading from Nietzsche, he's dense. Oh and sorry if it's a bit short, tell me what you think, a lot of EC confrontation on the horizon! If Erik's shifts in personality and thought seem incongruous its because Azazeal and Erik are splitting farther apart, thus causing turmoil in Erik's body, oooh Christine is mad, and in my experience with my parents, you never want to get a mother mad especially if they have superpowers! That's my little preview! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, what do you expect, I'm a student. **

**Authors Note: Welcome to the second to last chapter of Nightmares, this has been a long journey, I started this when I was 16, I'm 20 now, god knows how long it will take me to write a real book, lol. I'm feeling quite neglected review wise, I have many hits but no one reviewed the last chapter, I don't know whether that was because no one liked it or due to laziness, but if I don't get at least one review for this chapter I'm going to leave it on hiatus cliffy until I do! Mwhahaahahahahahahahahah**

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 19: Revelations**

Nadir was in complete despair, Allah help them they were finished! First the sky had gone dark, then the mist had appeared, accompanied by the harrowing earthquakes, and then there was the ominous silence when the lights went out, followed by the panic, screams, moans, whimpers, chaos, anger, fear, all the worst qualities of man played before an audience of one. Then _they_ appeared, as a swarm of locusts on the horizon, the cold shiver that runs down your spine the ever present shadow on your mind; the Nephilim, ALL of them, The violence and death was ineffable, Nadir knew one thing, only Heaven could help them now, they needed a miracle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How could you do that to me?!!! I trusted you and you took advantage of me! Made me into your little marionette and made me dance to your tune! And what about Aziel?!! Are you going to do the same to him?! Control him?! make him your little obedient slave! I won't have it! God help me Erik if you don't explain yourself to me right now I am taking Azi and I am leaving!"

After this ultimatum Erik calmly and lithely sauntered over to his wife, his demeanour indicating there would be no acceptance of interruption:

"Christine my love, there's something you need to understand about me, I'm sure you've suspected it by now, or had an inkling of it, but the long and short of it is that I am old, very old, so old in fact I can remember the birth of the stars and the formation of galaxies. But to clarify, if I at times seem callous you must forgive me, for I have for many millennia lived a double life between what I once was; a great military leader renowned throughout the world for my ruthlessness and cunning in battle, and a broken man who simply wants peace within himself. It is not easy to reconcile these two parts; I have been waging this war within myself since before your species evolution. Yes I said evolution, although I am a celestial being the "almighty" labours under the supposition that change is inevitable and if he were to make a complete product then there would be no point in life, he gave all of his creations the ability to grow, adapt and change. This ability to change for such as me is problematic, it has fractured me, I am two men, the one who schemes and hides from you, who controls you, who planned for the conception of our child since before your own, and a man who simply wants to love you and spend the rest of his existence with you and our son. I have accomplished my goal, our son was the key, I have given you immortality and created the impossible, a born immortal, he has opened the gates of purgatory, all my men are set free, this is what I have wanted for millennia….but yet…"

Christine ceased wringing her hair in her hands and looked up at him questioningly:

"Yet what?"

Erik did not immediately acknowledge the interruption in the silence, only permeated by the occasional gurgle or snuffle from the bundle in the bed. After a continuation of the general cessation of dialogue, Erik resumed his speech:

'Yet, I would take it all back…if you would look at me the way you used to, if you would smile, if you would….."

"Forgive you?"

Erik appeared startled at the wording of Christine's assertion. To forgive was not something he was familiar with, he had never had to forgive and had never been forgiven, never asked to be forgiven, never wanted to be by _anyone_ not even his creator. Yet he would ask it of a girl, no, now a woman, no, not only a woman, his wife and the mother of his offspring. Erik realised how deliciously domesticated he now was, he was having a lovers quarrel, no, a married mans strife, and it seemed so much more important than the apocalypse being waged in the mundane world outside, an apocalypse he was almost completely responsible for. He would say the Lord worked in mysterious ways but they were not exactly on friendly terms.

"Yes, I want to be forgiven"

"By who?"

Erik was perplexed by the question:

"By you of course!"

Christine sat contemplatively and looked over at the sleeping child in the bed, visions of the religion she had been taught as a child in the Roman Catholic Orphanage entered her mind. She had never really believed in all that doctrine until she had become a part of it, the antithesis to it. Now that she was outside of it she felt cold, displaced, she wanted to be back in the safety of it. By giving life to her son, she had denied life to millions of faceless people, yet she could not bring herself to regret the sweet breath he made, the warmth of him, his little hands and feet. Perhaps this is how _she _felt, ostracised by her family and married so young, a son who was so much greater than she could imagine, who has set so many things in motion, yet she did not regret it.

"Perhaps…it is not me who you should ask"

"What?"

"Maybe it's not me you should ask, my forgiving you will not make this better, I already have I can't help it, but what about Aziel? What is going to happen to him in the new world that is being created? He's so small and this is too much. And what about you, there's a battle being waged inside of you, between the man you once were and the man you can be, and I can't help you with that, only one person can help you with that!"

"Who?"

"What does any man do when they are in crisis, when they need guidance and reassurance, they talk to their father."

Erik recoiled in shock and unconcealed disgust:

"You would have me pander to HIM! What has he ever done for me! Why should I go to HIM!"

"Because we need him! He is the only one who can help you now, help you with your battle inside, you want to be a better man! Then be the one to make the first move, prove that you can set the past aside, that you can change, if not for yourself than for us and all those people out there who are going to die!"

Erik looked at her and knew she was right, if there was to be a true future for them he would have to fight his own demons, and to do this he needed the guidance of the one who had created him. He walked over to Christine in a slow measured pace, the pace of one who wishes to prolong the moment for fear of the future. He kissed her forehead and that of his son, turned and exited the room leaving a stunned wife behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was dark and the sky whirled with soot and ash, obscuring the bloody moon and blotting out the light of the stars. The few streetlights still functional were scattered at best leaving deep holes of darkness in that threatened to swallow the world when a figure appeared. He arrived as if from nothing, surveyed the carnage around him, and glanced at the poor lighting. Good, it would be better to obscure himself from view if this was to be done.

He ascended the stairs of the structure before him, it felt foreign yet familiar, like coming home after an extended leave of absence and finding someone has rearranged the furniture. He set this domestic notion aside and pushed past the splintered doors and entered the hallowed building within. Pews and candelabra were scattered at random around the floor, the tea lights from the remembrance candles cast shadows grotesque figures across the walls, the flickering giving the semblance of animation. Steeling himself, he urged himself forward and past the carnage to reach his goal, a two-doored wooden box to the right of the altar area. He hesitated before opening the right door slipping inside, he sat and waited in silence until he felt it, the presence behind the mesh divider, and it was no priest but a man with dark hair and an air of sophisticated annoyance. He waited and the figure sighed and spoke:

"It's been a while Azazeal since we have spoken, several millennia in fact, it seems you have no changed much, the devastation outside is a testament to that, I'm sure Raphael had some part of it, but if this is happening I believe you are finally a Father, I'm sure belated congratulations are in order."

Erik hesitated before replying:

"I'm not Azazeal anymore; I'm not here to gloat."

"Oh really" the figure replied archly, "They why are you here?"

"Why would you Azazael the damned walk into a place of worship and sit in a confessional booth in the middle of an apocalypse? You must be troubled."

Erik gazed at the Metatron through the mesh, steeling himself for the task ahead; he could do this, for her.

"I want…no I need to talk to him."

"What?"

The Metatron appeared surprised by this outburst.

"This is all wrong, I wanted it once but now I've found someone who makes me feel completely differently, I'm a father now! I have to do this for them, I need to be whole I need to let go of the past!"

The Metatron watched curiously as Erik attempted to calm his anguish, he had never seen Azazeal like this before, so fractured, almost…human.

"Are you sure, it's an awful long time to suddenly change you mind and drop him a line."

"I know, but I must, if he is willing then….."

The Metatron waited with bated breath.

"I need to talk to God, in person, tonight, or this world he has created will be damned."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Christine sat rocking Aziel slowly, humming in a distracted manner. Would this work, could they possibly have a normal life, could they, he, do what was necessary?

She was jogged from her reverie by a noise coming from the chapel area, maybe he was back! But already? It can't have gone well. She stood with Aziel and rushed out of the antechamber into the main room; she passed the altar/bed and saw nothing. Choosing to investigate further, she placed the baby on the covers and ascertaining that he could not move scanned the area for the source of the noise, there was another clatter from near the shattered mirror. Christine cautiously approached the broken reflector and gazed around, seeing nothing, she then heard a rustling behind her and before she could turn, a voice spoke:

"He's cute you know, he has your eyes, I guess that makes up for the amount of evil bastard that's in him."

Christine froze in place in utter disbelief as to what she had heard, it could not be, and she had seen it happen. She slowly turned towards the altar where a blond figure, glowing luminescent in the candle light stood watching her son. She blinked to see if she was seeing correctly and then uttered a single strangled syllable:

"_Raoul_?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it and as I finish uni in a week the last chapter should soon follow, please R & R so I know if you like it or if I should finish at all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera; if I did then I wouldn't be a starving Masters student with two deadlines in a week and an on coming aneurism. **

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I left you all on a cliff hanger, life interfered with my writing and to be honest my heart wasn't in it, I didn't want to write something substandard. My muse has returned again as I am meant to be writing two essays right now, as it tends to do hehehe I hope you enjoy!**

Nightmares:

The Final Chapter

"…Raoul?"

Christine held Aziel close to her chest, slightly to one side, so if she needed to turn to protect him swiftly she would have a faster momentum. The Raoul before her was unchanged from that she knew in life, the same flaxen hair, same pale skin, strong jaw and rakish smile. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed or horrified at the mirage before her. She had seen too many impossible things lately, most of them negative, for her to trust in this miracle.

"I know you weren't expecting to see me, being dead and all, but before you say anything more, I'd like to say how much I appreciated your trying to help me, and that where I am I'm with some pretty swell people."

He winked roguishly at her, Christine felt the sudden need to sit down, she slumped onto the bed and held her baby close to her chest, breathing in his dusky smell, surprisingly like his father's. Aziel payed no attention, grabbing a piece of her hair and sticking it into his mouth, his infantile mind finding the curly texture fascinating but the taste not what he imagined.

Christine felt a burning sensation in her throat and a pressure behind her eyes, the beginnings of a fit of tears. She sniffed, trying to maintain her composure and looked intently at the...at Raoul.

"I know it doesn't seem like I've been there for you like I should have been, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I can't really get into all that now as I've been sent to give you a message."

This caught Christine's direct attention.

"A...a message" Christine sniffed and cleared her throat, not liking the weak raspy quality of her voice.

She tried again:

"What message, from whom?"

Raoul gave her a sympathetic look, and made a move as if to come and take her in his arms, but seemed to think better of it halfway through the motion.

"Oh well I know you've been through a lot, but it's not over yet, the big man...well it's not really a man or a woman, they got that wrong, ...well anyway. They said if you want to see _your_ Erik again, you need to go to the Church I lead you to, and wait on the steps outside, you _cannot_ go in until he comes to get you, do you understand?"

"Not...really, but I hardly understand anything anymore, lead the way."

...

Erik came to consciousness slowly, first becoming aware that he was cold, on something hard, and from the sound of breathing beside him, he was not alone.

Erik bolted upright springing like a cat onto his feet and took a defensive stance, the figure in the corner of his eye did exactly the same, they turned to face each other, and he was surprised and horrified to see it was...himself. But not himself as he was now, his face was in its former glory, but it was horrifying in its completion, the eyes in it hollow and cold. How could he ever have been this man?

"What is this?" Erik demanded, a thick fog surrounded them, obscuring where they were.

"Don't you know?" replied his stranger-self, lip curling into a cold smirk.

"Of course I know who you are, what I want to know is how I came to move from the confessional booth to here, without anything happening in between!" hissed Erik.

"God works in mysterious ways, I suppose he thinks it wasn't him you really needed to see, you need to make a decision on your own, he's just enabling, as always."

Azazeal gave a look of contempt towards the ceiling. Erik and he circled one another, like Sharks, only there was no prey to find but each other.

Azazeal tilted him head and smirked once again, had he really ever been this annoying?

"It was always going to come down to this, you and I, I mean. You've been trying to ignore me, playing the faithful husband and Daddy dearest, but you know I'm there, waiting, lurking. I'm in your every thought, whispering in your ear, you can't forget who you were, who you are!

Erik glared back at him.

"I did make a choice, I chose not to be you, it's you who can't accept you're obsolete, I don't need you anymore, and you're just a leech, a parasite!"

Azazeal eyes flashed dangerously then.

"So let us end it then, you and I, we shall stand at the edge of oblivion, but only one of us will leave this place."

Erik nodded, taking a fighting stance.

"To the end, then."

They leapt towards each other.

...

Christine followed Raoul through the eerily empty streets of London, Aziel in his sling in front of her, sleeping, completely untroubled by anything. A fog had descended over the city, obscuring the buildings until they became hulking shapes, indistinguishable from one another, just blobs of grey in an endless sea of mist.

Raoul didn't speak much as he led her, intent on his mission; he'd never been this good at finding things when...when he was alive.

Aziel shifted slightly in his sleep, scrunching up his nose and flexing his fingers, making a tiny "O" with his mouth. He was adorable when he slept, before she became a mother she could never have imagined how fascinating everything someone else did could become. She only hoped his father was alright.

Christine became aware of a clearing in the mist; a large gothic church loomed in front of them, somehow immune to the fog.

Raoul took her hand and led them to the steps of the church, sitting down on one of them, Christine took his cue and did the same, careful not to jostle the baby.

Christine looked over at Raoul, he had his eyes closed, forehead wrinkled, as if he was listening to something.

"It's started already" he said, looking over at her.

"What has st.." She was interrupted by a large crash from within the church, Aziel was startled by the noise and started crying. She rocked him in a hurried way, worrying her lip with her teeth, looking at the Church door. She longed to look inside but Raoul, as if reading her mind, shook his head.

"Wait" he said, "He'll come to you, if it goes well."

...

Erik lay on the floor on his side, blood oozing from an open wound on his head, dazed from the blow. Azazeal kicked him in the stomach while he was down, and seeing Erik made no move to get up, crouched down to his level, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you see there's no use in fighting me...I am you!"

Erik lay still, breathing hard, his will to fight trickling away by the second, what was there to fight for? Why should he war with himself?

As if to answer his prayer, a noise came from outside, for he now knew they were in the Church, the noise was a child's cry, _his _child's cry.

That cry resonated in his head, and seemed to bring warmth back into his frozen limbs, and fire back into his heart. Azazeal had turned his back and was swaggering towards the church doors, towards Aziel...and Christine.

An idea began to form in his brain, something that he has not wanted to accept, but that was necessary, if this was to end.

Erik stood shakily, taking a deep breath and said three words.

"I am sorry"

Azazeal stopped dead, turning slowly to gaze at Erik in a quizzical and sardonic manner.

"What did you say?"

Erik stood up straighter, looked Azazeal straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never said it before, I never admitted I was wrong, but looking at you now, I know I was. I threw away my life, and ruined millions of others, for what? Pride? Pleasure? These are hollow things, shallow and meaningless, what is outside that door, that is who I am now, those are the people I want to be better for, that make me better, they are what stops me being you. You're right, we are the same, you are a part of me, I've admitted I was wrong, and I know that I've been forgiven, but to accept forgiveness is harder."

Azazeal got a furious gleam, no not furious, it was almost...scared?

"I've wallowed in self pity for so long, thinking he was punishing me, thinking he hated me, but really, he was waiting for me to find myself again, waiting for me to come home, the prodigal son indeed."

Erik smiled freely for what felt like a millennium. He walked towards Azazeal, who stood frozen as if in shock, Erik reached him, and pulled him into an embrace, whispering in Azazeal's ear.

"I'm sorry, I forgive you...and I forgive myself, I'm going home."

Azazeal stood stunned as Erik released him, walked around him, and walked towards the door, he regained his composure, a snarl coming over his face, and ran towards Erik as if to tackle him, but fell right through him.

"What have you DONE!" screamed Azazeal.

Erik reached the door, holding onto the handles, and spoke without looking back.

"I've set myself free, I've let my hate go, I've let you go, you're not needed, you'll simply fade away."

"It's time to live my life."

He opened the door to reveal the bright sunlight, as he exited, the light illuminated the church, there was nothing and no one behind him.

...

"Erik!" exclaimed Christine, upon seeing him exit the church, walking slowly down the steps.

"Of course my love, who else would it be?" Erik smiled down at her.

"Erik...your face!" Christine exclaimed walking up the steps to meet him, coming to a stop before him and hesitantly tracing her hand over his face, his whole, perfect face.

"Erik! How...when...how did this happen!" She whispered in reverence.

"I was forgiven, and I forgave; now we are truly free to live our lives." He said smiling, tracing an area behind her neck, the mark was gone.

Christine was suddenly startled and turned around "Raoul?"

But he was gone, leaving no trace behind him.

Christine looked to the step he had sat on, he had stayed with her the whole time, held her hand, and he had disappeared before she could thank him.

"Christine!" came a shout, from around a corner appeared Raoul and Nadir Khan, Raoul looking in complete wonder and Nadir very cautious.

Raoul's cheeks were rosy, his step sprightly and his lungs breathing...he was alive!

"Raoul you're...You're alive!" Christine blurted.

"Yep, it seems I earned a temporary reprieve, I'll be taking the slow lane just like you and Erik here, Nadir here has offered me a place at the agency, rounding up the other Nephralim, it seems there are quite a few vacancies." Raoul looked pointedly at Erik.

Erik looked slightly abashed but put his arm around Christine and said:

"I apologise for any wrong done to you and yours, now I have a family, I understand the grief I have caused, I am glad that my father had decided to allow me a second chance."

Raoul and Nadir looked at each other, but nodded, today was a day for new beginnings, the fog had cleared and the city was bustling again, completely unaware of what had just happened.

Christine looked up at Erik after Raoul and Nadir had said their farewells, and hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

"What happens now?" Christine asked, as Erik stroked the head of their sleeping son.

Erik smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know" he said, taking her hand and leading her down the steps, "I suppose that's part of being human"

"You just have to live to find out."

The End.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it, it was a long time coming, it was really the only way I could see to end it. **


End file.
